Blood and Chocolate
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: After an interesting ending to her sixth year, Hermione is forced to spend the summer at the Burrow. Things are about to heat up.
1. Coming Back

**Disclaimer: I love JKR. I like my ending also!**

"I don't want to talk about her, Harry." Harry smirked.

"Yeah well… she's arriving in a few minutes, so you're going to have to get used to the idea of her." Ron rolled his eyes as he walked down the stairs. Harry tried to keep up. "Why is she coming this early anyway?"

"Since Voldemort's attacking muggles, mum thought it would be better if 'Mione and her parents stayed here. Their also invited to Charlie's wedding." Harry stopped him.

"Wait. Hermione's parents are going to be here? Does your mother know about the fight?" Ron shook his head.

"Why would I tell her that the second daughter she never had is in a row with her son. And that it happens to be my fault." Harry snorted.

"You are actually admitting that it's your fault?" Ron shrugged.

"Don't tell 'Mione." Harry rolled his eyes and followed Ron into the kitchen where Ginny was sitting on the counter. She was flipping through a magazine.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked as they sat down at the table. She didn't look up, rather she lifted up the magazine so that Harry and Ron could see the shirtless Quiddich star in front.

"Are you reading it because of that?" Ron asked, disgusted.

"No Ron. I'm reading it because I'm actually interested in the man's social life." She hopped off the counter and stared at them. "Hermione's coming right?" Ron remained silent. Harry nodded.

"In a few minutes." There was a crash in the living room that signaled that the few minutes were over. Harry and Ginny headed to the room, dragging with them a reluctant Ron. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gotten there already. Hermione was standing to the side while her parents talked to Molly and Arthur. She turned to the door when it opened and smiled when Ginny and Harry entered but stopped once Ron entered. She walked over to them and hugged Ginny and Harry but ignored Ron. She had certainly changed. She was slightly taller, even though Ron would always be the tallest, and her body had filled out beautifully. She was wearing black jeans and a red tank top. She looked absolutely beautiful. Ron's mouth dropped open. She smiled at the two.

"Hey! How are you?" Harry shrugged, glancing over to Ron.

"Fine." She smiled.

"Good." She looked over to her parents. "Hey, Ginny. I need to talk to you. Can we go and put my stuff up?" Ginny nodded. Ron stepped out of the way and noticed as Hermione passed, she glanced at him, making eye contact. She then disappeared up the stairs. He sighed.

"It's going to be a long summer."

"Why don't you just apologize?" Ron turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"Harry. When in our six and a half years of knowing each other have I ever apologized to Hermione?" Harry sighed.

"Point taken. Let's go."

* * *

"Has he mentioned me?" Ginny smiled.

"Sometimes, when he's muttering to himself. He then goes on and on about how you can be annoying and a big know it all." Hermione sighed. Ginny watched him for a moment.

"What exactly are you two fighting about?" Hermione looked away.

"It's nothing." Ginny looked at her.

"Hermione… what happened?" She looked up at Ginny.

"Ron and I had a moment." Ginny was confused.

"What?" Hermione sighed.

"Ron and I kissed…" Ginny gasped.

"Really?" Hermione nodded. Ginny was still confused.

"Then why are you fighting?" Hermione looked up at her.

"We got scared…"

"What?" Hermione looked away.

"We got scared and now he doesn't want to talk about it… so we got in a fight." Ginny gazed at her distraught friend.

"Oh Hermione…" Hermione shook her head.

"Don't. I don't want pity. If Ron wants to be an ass then so be it.

A/N: R/R!1


	2. Hermione

**Disclaimer: The most precious possession that ever comes  
To a man in this world  
Is a woman's heart.  
by Josiah G. Holland **

It didn't take long for everyone at the Burrow to figure out that there was something wrong with Ron and Hermione. The fact that the two hadn't even exchanged words, even harsh ones, caused Mrs. Weasley to try and figure out what was wrong. Hermione and her parents had just come down to join Ginny, Harry and Mr. Weasley for lunch. Ron hadn't woken up yet.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted as she sat down beside Harry. He nodded, as he poured her a glass of pumpkin juice. Mrs. Weasley looked up from her cooking.

"Morning dear. How would you like your eggs?" Hermione looked over at her.

"Scrambled please." Mrs. Granger got up.

"Oh Molly, can I help?" Molly shook her head shooing the woman back to her seat.

"After having to feed eight people, one gets used to multi- tasking." Ginny smiled.

"Are we going to Diagon Ally today to see Fred and George?" she asked. Arthur nodded.

"After your brother wakes up that is." They were all talking quietly, when a loud crash sounded. Then they could hear Ron's loud swearing. There was some more commotion and a lot more swearing. There was more crashing and then it was silent.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione remained fixated on the plate before her. Everyone looked at her.

"What happened?" Ginny asked. Hermione remained quiet. Ron however didn't.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione had a small smile on her face by now and Harry had a feeling it wasn't good. Ron came bounding down the stairs, boxers and a Chudly Cannons t-shirt on. He was carrying something hairy. He marched right up to her, dumping the thing in her arms. She looked down at it then up at him.

"What did you do?" she sounded angry. Ron looked angry.

"The next time you send that bloody cat into my room, you better think again!" Hermione was standing now, unfortunately that didn't make much of a difference to Ron's six two height.

"What did you do!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything to the thing! It'll be awake in a few hours."

"RONALD WEASLEY! What the hell did you do to my cat!" Ron snorted.

"You call that thing a cat! The thing pounced on me and scratched my arms!" It was now that everyone noticed the multiple red lines on Ron's arms and long red one on his cheek. The two were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs and everyone else looked frightened.

"If you hurt him-"

"You'll what?" They both glared at each other until Mr. Granger could take it no longer.

"What is wrong with you two? Aren't you supposed to be friends?" Ron and Hermione relaxed slightly. Hermione looked down at the limp Crookshanks in her arms then sat down in a huff. Ron stalked out of the room. Ginny couldn't help but giggle nervously.

"You set Crookshanks on Ron." Hermione nodded, stroking the cat and looking at nothing in particular. Harry touched her arm.

"Are you ok?" She looked up at his concerned face and nodded.

"I'm fine… really."

* * *

"Hello! Hello!" George greeted as the four entered the shop. Fred finished talking to a customer and went over to the group. He was about to say hello when he caught a glance at Ron's face. He looked closer then signaled George. 

"Oy! George. Did you get a look at Ickle Ronniekens face?" Ron reddened as his older brother came over.

"Wow. Did you get into a fight a gnome?"

"Or Harry?"

"Or Mum?"

"Or Hermione?" They turned to her. She was also slightly pink. Fred smiled.

"I think we hit the jackpot!" Ron shook his head as he pushed by them.

"She sent her bloody cat to wake me up." He then disappeared into the back. Harry frowned.

"They got into a fight this morning." Hermione nudged him in the side.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell everyone what happened this morning." She then left them to go and look around. Ginny smiled and turned to her brothers.

"You should have seen it. Apparently, after being shocked back into consciousness Ron proceeded to knock out Hermione's cat. They were both furious." George smiled.

"Well… no matter! Say Harry," Both twins put their arms on his shoulder. "Have you seen the new merchandise?" As they led him away, Harry looked over his shoulder to Ginny and mouthed help. She laughed and went to find Hermione. She was sitting by the love potions, looking at the bottles and then putting them back on the shelf. She looked up when she heard Ginny approach.

"Hey, Ginny." Ginny smiled.

"How are you?" Hermione shrugged.

"I shouldn't have done that…it's just… he's been acting like a real ass and I just wanted to make my point known." Ginny snorted.

"Ron's a teenage boy with raging hormones. Of course he's an ass. They're all asses." Hermione smiled. She decided to change gears.

"So, um… when is Charlie arriving?" Ginny grinned.

"Bill and him are arriving with his fiancée in two days. We're going to have a full house in four. Family and friends of the groom and bride take up a lot of space." Hermione nodded.

"Where did Charlie meet her?" Ginny paused for a moment.

"I think she's American. She's an intern, studying dragons. They met almost a year ago."

"That's so romantic. Dragons and everything." Ginny smiled.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Charlie is bringing back a few dragons for the ceremony. Not even Linda knows. That's the name of the fiancée by the way." Hermione looked at Ginny.

"You seem very fond of her." Ginny smiled.

"Well, at least he's not marrying another veela." Hermione gave her a mock scold look.

"She's not all veela." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"All veela, half veela. She was a pain in the ass."

"You like her now." Ginny shook her head.

"I never said that. I said I appreciate her more. I never said that I liked her." Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

"What ever." She got up and placed back the box she had been holding. "Let's find Harry."

"He's probably with Ron." Hermione turned to Ginny with a serious look on her face.

"I didn't say I was looking for Ron, did I. I said _Harry_. Ron can bite me." Ginny smiled and followed her friend to the front counter. They went to the back where Ron and Harry were talking quietly. The boys looked up to see Hermione standing there.

"What?" Ron asked. Hermione ignored him.

"Harry. After your done, could you come with Gin and I to the robes store. I need to buy a dress for the wedding and I need a boy's opinion." Fred and George appeared instantly.

"Say no more, sweet one. We'll assist in the looking of the dresses." Hermione laughed.

"No thanks. If you two came, I'd probably be in there forever." The twins looked disgruntled.

"Damn. The good lady hath foundeth us out." Hermione smiled and left the room. Ron turned to Harry.

"She's doing on purpose." Harry shrugged.

"You're the one who won't talk to her." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Don't Harry. What ever happened between me and Hermione is over. I don't want to talk about that." Harry got up and started for the exit. Ron got up also. "You're actually going to go." Harry looked back at him.

"What else am I going to do? And to be quite frank, I don't exactly want a large cat clawing at me in the morning." Ron rolled his eyes and followed him out.

A/N: This book is all about the sayings. I love romantic sayings! Take the time to read them, I'll try to make them have something to do with the chapter.

connieewing: Thanks for reading! You won't be disappointed!

Padfoot-equals-lurve: Love makes you do crazy things! Moments don't come around often. For Ron and Hermione they come around too often. They took that moment and something bad happened.

Dany Granger Weasley: Hugs back!

Chapter Tease:

_"Angels do come from heaven." Hermione couldn't help but blush. He went on. "Do you have a date for the wedding?" Hermione froze. She looked over to where Ginny and Harry were playing chess. _

_"No. I don't have a date."_


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: ****The only things in life you regret,  
Are the risks that you didn't take.  
by Anonymous **

Hermione didn't know why she went with them. A whole afternoon in the woods with Ron didn't thrill her, but Ginny was adamant on her that she came. Besides, Harry had just done something for her. Why not return the favor?

They had spent three hours in the woods, talking about Quiddich. The one topic Hermione knew absolutely nothing about and never wished to. She had avoided Ron at all cost and now just wanted to curl up by the fire with a good book and forget the world. It had been two days since the most recent row and Bill and Charlie were due any minute. Hermione was heading the group and was the first to catch sight of the two outside in the back. They spotted her as well.

"Hey Hermione!" Bill smiled as she approached them. She smiled as well.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Hermione shrugged as the others caught up with her. Ginny squealed and hurled herself at her older brothers.

"BILL! CHARLIE!" They laughed as they hugged her in turn.

"How's our favorite sister?" Bill questioned, setting her down on the ground. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm your only sister, you prick." Charlie feigned shock.

"Oh dear. Is that any way to treat your brothers?" She smiled. They turned back to Hermione.

"I hope my brother hasn't been giving you too much trouble." Hermione glanced at Ron who was standing close by. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Depends on how you describe trouble." Charlie had been examining his youngest brother for a while. He grinned.

"Well it seems like you dealt with the trouble. What'd you two do? Get into a cat fight?" Harry couldn't help but put in his opinion.

"Nope. They were just in the broom closet a bit too long." The two colored immensely and glared at their friend. Ron, having enough of the ribbing, began towards the house, muttering something about cats. Ginny was excited.

"Where's Linda?" Charlie smiled.

"Inside." Bill grinned.

"Being attacked by mum. I think you ought to save her, Charlie." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Keeps her out of my hair for a while. That's all that matters." Harry nodded.

"I see. Letting her get to know the wolves before she's fed to them." Bill burst out laughing and the group headed inside. There they found a pretty, young brunette talking to Molly, Mrs. Granger and what Hermione guessed to be her mother. She glanced over at the group who had just entered the building and waved then turned back to the chattering wives. Ron was sitting at the table staring at a bottle of butterbeer. He looked annoyed. They sat down at the table, all except Hermione.

"What going on?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"Nothing." Bill frowned.

"What happened?" Ron shook his head again.

"Cadin's coming." Bill, Ginny and Charlie all, "Ohhed." They understood, Harry and Hermione didn't.

"What?" Harry asked. Ginny leaned in.

"You'll see."

* * *

Two days later, the guest arrived. Uncles, aunts, cousins and friends. All came and either got a room in the city or stayed at the Burrow. Harry was surprised and overwhelmed at how many people came to the wedding. Sure he had gone to Bill's but they hadn't had this many. They had a small wedding. Charlie was having a huge one. Ron's mood, however, hadn't changed. It got worse. Harry and him were in their rooms when Ginny and Hermione barged in. Harry looked up from the Quiddich magazine he was reading and Ron turned from the window he happened to be looking out of. 

"What?" He asked. Ginny and Hermione were all smiles. They sat themselves on Harry's bed and began to talk at once.

"You should see how many people are out there!"

"It's absolutely amazing!"

"All these children!"

"They really want to see you!" Harry and Ron were confused.

"Slow down!" Ginny and Hermione stopped and calmed themselves down.

"Why are you two hiding up here?" Ron shrugged and returned to his gazing. They turned to Harry. He leaned in.

"Ron doesn't want to go down stairs and I'm not going down there with out him. I don't want to face those people alone and no offence Ginny but I would rather have Ron introduce me to people." Ginny nodded. Hermione looked over to where Ron was standing.

"What are you looking at?" Before he could answer, the door opened and someone entered. Harry and Hermione gaped. Ginny smiled. Ron groaned. There standing in front of them was the exact look a like of Ron!

* * *

"So you're Cadin." The boy nodded. Hermione looked over to a scowling Ron. 

"You two-"

"Look like twins. Yeah I've heard," Cadin said. Hermione was amazed. It had been half an hour and Hermione still couldn't believe that Ron had a twin. She turned to Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?" He got up.

"Sorry. It must have slipped my mind," he answered sarcastically. He left the room. Harry got up and followed.

"Nice meeting you." He said. Hermione and Ginny remained. This Cadin guy was proving to be good company to Hermione. For the rest of the day, Hermione stayed with Cadin. Talking and laughing together. Ron remained irate. At the end of the day, Hermione and Cadin retired to the living room where Ginny and Harry were playing chess. Ron was watching near by, but looked up when they entered. Cadin had been complimenting her on her looks. Something she hadn't heard, maybe since fourth year.

"You look beautiful in this light." Hermione's eyes bulged and she looked up at him from the seat she was on. "Wait there." He left for a moment and then came back with paper and a pencil. He pulled up a small chair in front of Hermione.

"Could you tilt your head slightly?" She looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He smiled at her.

"I'm going draw, probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She smiled slightly and did what he said. She was surprised by this guy's boldness and quite frankly she liked it. He began to draw.

"Angels do come from heaven." Hermione couldn't help but blush. He went on. "Do you have a date for the wedding?" Hermione froze. She looked over to where Ginny and Harry were playing chess.

"No. I don't have a date." Little did she know, Ron had been listening to the whole thing. Ron's fist curled. _If he touches her, he's not going to look like me for long._

A/N: I hope you liked it!

connieewing: Is that soon enough!

Padfoot-equals-lurve: Well... it's kind of like ron... kinda...

katiemarie x3: Like I said before... kinda...

ronandmion4ever: Thank you!

**_No Chappie teases! Use your imagination!_**


	4. Envy pt 1

**Disclaimer: A fool in love makes no sense to me.  
I only think you are a fool  
If you do not love.  
by Anonymous **

Hermione couldn't sleep. She had been talking to Ginny all night about Cadin and now she couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and silently crept out of the room. She went down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh… I'm sorry." The woman Charlie had brought home turned around and smiled.

"Oh that's ok… I just came down." Hermione smiled also and sat down beside the woman. The woman turned to Hermione and passed her a butterbeer.

"I guess you couldn't sleep either." Hermione nodded.

"You're Linda right?" The woman nodded.

"And you are…"

"Hermione." Linda's eyes brightened with understanding.

"Charlie's mentioned you! He said you were friends with his younger brother." Hermione was surprised.

"He's mentioned me?" Linda smiled sheepishly.

"Well after hearing that Ronald was a friend of Harry Potter I was extremely interested. I did a bit of research myself. I read that you were top of your year." Hermione blushed.

"I try." Linda grinned.

"I hear you come over here often." Hermione jerked.

"Ron and I are just friends." Linda smiled knowingly.

"_Right_."

"No really. Besides. I'm going to your wedding with Ron's cousin, Cadin."

"Oh Cadin. Isn't he Ron's twin?" Hermione nodded. Linda sighed.

"So you're going to my wedding…" Hermione nodded.

"Yes… but you don't seem so happy…" Linda looked away.

"No I am happy… it's just that… my parents aren't going to be here…"

"They couldn't make it?" Linda shook her head.

"They passed away a month ago… the funeral was three weeks ago." Hermione gasped.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Linda gave a weak smile.

"It's ok… Charlie opted to postpone the wedding for me, but I didn't want to… I just wish my dad could walk me down the isle." Hermione remained silent for a while, sipping her butterbeer. Linda looked up at her.

"You're friends with Harry Potter aren't you?" Hermione nodded. Linda smiled. "Would it be too much to ask for an autograph? I don't want to embarrass him with a question but my younger sister, Megan. She's about Ginny's age. She loves him. I would like to get her an autograph if it isn't too much to ask?" Hermione smiled.

"Harry's a little shy, but I'm sure he'll do it. Is your sister here?"

"She's staying in London." Hermione nodded, thinking about Ginny. Linda smiled.

"Don't worry. Charlie informed me about Ginny. Just warn her about Megan. She's a little cockier about guys. She's had more boyfriends than I have. When she heard that Harry would be here she freaked! She absolutely fell in love with Charlie and couldn't wait to come. She loved the idea!" Hermione smiled.

"Harry's used to it." Linda put on a mock serious face.

"He's yet to meet my sister! When she knows what she wants she'll go at it with a will. I personally, would like to see how Charlie's sister handles her. I've heard that she's quite the feisty one." Hermione giggled.

"Harry's going to have his hands full." Linda grinned.

"What about you?" Hermione looked up.

"What?" Linda smiled knowingly.

"I'm not ignorant. I've seen the way those to redheads have looked at you. It seems you're going to have your hand full also." Hermione looked down at her bottle.

"Maybe." Linda smiled.

"You're already pretty… with my help; I'll make you look positively irresistible! But for now, I'll enlist the help of Fleur and teach you and Ginny the ways of seduction."

The boys were all down stairs while Hermione, Ginny and Linda were still in Ginny's room. Cadin, Charlie and Harry were talking Quiddich while Ron just listened. Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley were outside with Linda's uncle talking about the layout of the wedding. Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger and Linda's aunt, Mrs. Venda were in the living room discussing menus. The boys were busy talking that they hadn't noticed the girls standing there. When Ron looked up from his plate he spit out his eggs, ironically into Cadin's face. They all looked and gaped to see three angels. Ginny and Linda were wearing black minis while Hermione sported a camouflage one. She wore a navy blue tank top. Ginny wore a form fitting turquoise t-shirt and Linda wore a pink tank. They all just stared. Hermione smiled and entered the room first.

"Morning all." She placed herself besides Cadin and began to fill her plate. Linda placed herself beside Charlie and Ginny sat next to Harry. They hadn't said a thing since the girls had entered. Ginny looked up to Charlie.

"What are we doing to day?" Charlie pulled his eyes away from Linda.

"What?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What… are… we… doing… to… day?" She said slowly. Charlie however wasn't paying attention. He was to busy watching his fiancée apply jelly onto her toast.

"Diagon Ally." Ron answered, his eyes drifting away from Hermione. She looked up, and ignoring the eyes of Cadin and Ron, turned to Linda.

"Isn't that where your sister's staying?" Linda smiled.

"Yeah." Ginny piped up.

"You have a sister?" Linda nodded. Charlie finally came back to reality.

"Yeah she does. Actually, Gin, she's slightly older than you."

"Really?" Charlie nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe you two could talk." Ginny smiled.

"I look forward to it." Hermione snorted.

"I'm sure you do." She muttered.

The group arrived at the Leaky Cauldron after breakfast and waited in the restaurant for Linda's sister. It didn't take her long to appear. When she came down the stairs, it was easy to see that the two were related. Harry, Ron and Cadin couldn't help but stare. She was about the samemuch taller than Ginny; about Harry's height, though she was slightly more developed than Ginny. She was wearing a red mini and a baby blue tank top. She came down the stairs and immediately spotted Harry. Linda, however, got in her way.

"Everybody. I would like you to meet my sister, Megan. Megan, this is Hermione, Ron, Cadin, Ginny and-"

"Harry Potter." Megan finished her eyes fixated on Harry. He reddened slightly. Ginny's ears became a bit tinged. Charlie coughed.

"Nice to see you again, Megan." She waved at him, absentmindedly.

"Nice to see you, too." Linda rolled her eyes.

"Come on Charlie. You told me you'd show me around." He nodded and motioned to everyone.

"Let's get going." As they headed out the back and to the wall, Megan somehow found her way to Harry's side and Ginny found herself pushed to the side. Hermione traded glances with Linda before allowing Cadin to lead her. Ron stayed in front with Charlie and Linda while Ginny decided to stick with Hermione. She wasn't in the best of moods.

"It's ok. You know how girls are with Harry. There easily taken by him."

"Yeah well… it's not like I care." Hermione snorted.

"Sure…" Ginny puffed up.

"I don't!"

"I didn't say you did."

"Good."

"Alright."

"Fine.

"Wonderful." Ginny turned to Hermione.

"I don't like Harry." Hermione smiled.

"I didn't say you did."

"You look great to day." Hermione smiled at Cadin as they sat down for ice cream.

"Thank you. You look very… roguish?" Cadin chuckled.

"Good enough." Hermione smiled. He took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale." She choked on her ice cream and stared at him.

"Who said that?" He broke down in laughter.

"I don't know." She smiled at him and began to laugh also.

"That was one of the most random, most romantic things someone has ever said to me." He smiled and continued to lick his ice cream. Near by, Ron looked ready to hurl. He was sitting with Harry, Ginny and Megan, but wasn't paying attention. He had been watching Hermione and Cadin and he hated what he saw. Hermione was falling for this guy. _Cadin._ Why did this guy have come? He had been the bane of Ron's existence ever since he was five. He hated him.

_This guy's going to be trouble._

* * *

Ginny was pissed. This _Megan_ girl was getting on her nerves, with the cooing and the admiring and the touching. To make it worse, Harry was going for it. Though she couldn't blame him. Like Ron, he had never been good with woman and didn't know how to react. Probably the reason of Ron and Hermione's fight in the first place, but Ginny wasn't going to dwell on her brother's issues right now. She to busy trying to figure out houw to deal with five foot eleven model before her. At the moment Megan was talking to Harry queitly about her school in the States and how the variety of good looking men weren't as good as in England. Ginny rolled her eyes and was about to interuppt when Megan actually started talking to her. 

"So your name's Ginny, right?" Ginny was surprised at first but regained her composure fast and answered curtly.

"Yes."

"Linda said that you were the youngest." Ginny nodded.

"The only girl." Megan wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know how you could stand it. Five-"

"Six"

"_Six_ brothers to deal with. I'm sure it must have been hard." Ginny shook her head.

"You get used to it. Plus, having six brothers isn't all that bad. You have a whole Quiddich team right there." Harry smiled. Megan looked intrested.

"It must be hard with dating... I mean if you are old enough to date that is?" Ginny's eyes bulged and Ron turned around from his spying.

"What about dating?" He asked rather rudely. Ginny coughed.

"I'm sixteen." Megan looked surprised.

"Oh really! I seriously though you were fourteen. I mean with your body you could pass of as one." Harry choked and spit out the butterbeer he had been gulping down and Ron gagged on his ice cream. Both boys lookedat the small redhead.Ginny just looked shocked, though Harry could see a tinge of anger starting to show through her chocolate eyes. She took a deep breath and then put on a smile Ron could clearly see was fake.

"Nope. I'm sixteen." Megan smiled right back.

"So you do date. It must be hard, with six _older_ brothers." Ginny glanced atHarry before answering.

"Try seven."

"Seven?" Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing." Megan glanced at Harry also.

"How do you two know each other?" Before Ginny could answer Harry blurted out.

"I saved her from Voldemort." Megan's eyes grew large as she turned to Ginny.

"Oh really. What happened?" Ron, not noticing his sister's looks answered.

"Gin read some diary and Voldemort controlled her." Megan raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't strong enough to resist I guess?" She asked Ginny. By this time, Ginny's ears were red with what they all guessed to be embarrassment but was actually anger. She got up.

"I was eleven." With that she pushed back her chair and went back to the restaurant. Charlie looked over to the three remaining.

"What's wrong with Gin?" They all shrugged.

"It must just be that time of the month." Megan suggested.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to put in a little Megan/Harry/Ginny feud. I love cat fights. I don't, however, know why guys love to watch them! What's so amusing?

Wala: I hope it was a bit clearer. If not tell me!

bellapaola: That's ok! I know what it's like to have to learn a second language. English isn't my second language though. I know three.

Padfoot-equals-lurve: Not just any twin. A twin that seems to know what Hermione wants to hear!

connieewing: I know how that feels. Don't fall! (It seems we go through this quite a bit.) ;-)

ronhermione: Thanks for reviewing!

katiemarie x3: Not exactly... it's just that Cadin is making a move while Ron is still... how shall we say this... hesitant. By the way I hope things are much better for you!

shiningsun95: Sorry! Tell me if it's not clear! I hate it when that happens.

crazyforHP9: Thank you! Thank you very much!

Dany Granger Weasley: Everyone loves the problems they go through. It makes the romance even better!

ronandhermione4ever1: There you go!


	5. Envy pt 2

Ron and Harry were playing chess in the family room. Megan was watching cheering on Harry and Ginny was curled up in the corner, trying to ignore her and reading a book. Occasionally, Ginny would look up irritably when Megan got louder. Hermione entered with Cadin just then and sat down on the couch facing the fireplace, away from Ron and Harry. They could here Hermione giggling occasionally. Ron rolled his eyes and tried to focus but Harry could see that it was a fight Ron was rapidly losing. He leaned in so that Megan couldn't hear.

"Why don't you just ask her to the wedding?" Ron looked up and shook his head.

"No… Cadin already asked her." Harry looked surprised.

"Really. When?" Ron shrugged.

"A few days ago…"

"She never told us." Ron snorted.

"You know how Hermione is."

"How am I Ron?" Both boys looked up to see Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips. Harry remained silent. Ron looked her in the eyes.

"You don't tell us things anymore." She cocked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't think so. The last time I checked I was a girl and I didn't have to tell you _boys_ things like that. I hope you've noticed." Ron stood up and admired her body.

"Oh I've noticed." Hermione's eyes bulged.

"Why you little-"

"Dinner!" They all turned to see Mrs. Granger at the door way. She smiled and motioned them to come with her. Her smile faltered when it landed on Hermione and Ron. They seemed to be taking up that stance quite a bit lately. As they all filed past her she held Hermione back.

"Yes mum." Mrs. Granger frowned.

"What is it with you and Ron?" Hermione puffed up a little.

"There's nothing wrong." Her mother raised her eyebrows, not believing anything.

"Oh really. Then why is it that I keep finding you two fighting?" Hermione moaned.

"We're not fighting mum." Again with the eyebrows. "We're not! We're just having a difference of opinions, that's all."

"You two seem to be having many _differences of opinions_." Her mother murmured. Hermione bit her lip.

"Really mum. We're fine. I promise." Her mother regarded her for a moment then turned and headed for the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was an informal thing. Not much was said. All of them either commenting on the food or the wedding. Hermione was the first to get up, followed by Ron. He followed her to the stair well.

"Hermione wait." She turned around.

"What?" He hesitated for a moment.

"I… I overheard your conversation with your mum." Hermione looked away.

"Look Ron. I _really_ don't want to do this." He climbed the stairs until he was a stair below. They were now eye to eye.

"If we're not fighting then what's going on." She shook her head.

"Ron… this," she motioned the space between them. "This is what's going on. And the space is only going to get bigger."

"Why?" She looked into his eyes.

"Because… I can't keep waiting Ron…" She looked away and bit her lip. "I can't keep waiting for something that I know won't happen."

"Hermione-"

"You want to know one of the things that separates you from Cadin…" Ron remained quiet, waiting for an answer he really didn't want to hear. She looked down at her hands. "He's not afraid of going after what he wants." She started to turn around but Ron stopped her.

"Hermione I…"

"What?" He faltered. She knew it. She shook her head. _Unbelievable_!

"I…" He sighed. He couldn't do it. She looked at him.

"You can't say it? Can you?" He let go of her arm, looking down. She bit her lip to stop the tears that were threatening to overflow. "I guess it was just a dream then…" She looked down at her hands. "Just a dream." She turned and started up the stairs, holding in the tears until the door was closed. After that… she couldn't stop them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cadin!"

"What?"

"Stop it!" She couldn't stop laughing. They were on her bed. She had just insulted him. Her punishment… tickling.

"Cadin please."

"Not until you say sorry."

"No!"

"Come on. Say it!"

"Never!" she declared giggling.

"You know I won't stop until you do!" She tried to shove him off her but it didn't work.

"OK! I'm sorry!" she gasped out. He let her go, rolling off of her and lying down beside her. She regained her breath and then looked over at him.

"You're evil."

"Do you want to get tickled again?" She shook her head, smiling. She rolled on her side, propping her self up on her elbow. She looked down at him. He watched her, curiously.

"What?" She shook her head again.

"Nothing." She moved some hair out of his face. He caught her hand and held it. She smiled. He placed a hand to her head and pulled her closer until their lips touched. She drew in breath slightly on contact then closed her eyes, allowing him to deepen the kiss… deep inside wishing he was someone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"At least you tried," Harry consoled to a pacing Ron. He had been listening to Ron talk about last night for about half an hour. Personally he was just happy to be away from the two feuding girls downstairs. At breakfast the morning after Ron and Hermione's confrontation Ginny had "accidentally" spilled cereal on Megan's shirt. In retaliation, Megan had "accidentally" poured pumpkin juice on her jeans. After that the two had started to scream at each other and everyone had taken cover and left the kitchen.

"I should have said it… I should have…" He looked at the door and snorted. "She's in Ginny's room with him…" Harry frowned.

"What are you so afraid of?" Ron turned to him.

"What? What makes you think I'm afraid?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Really Ron… we've known each other for six and a half years…seven? I know you Ron… you're afraid of something." Ron looked away.

"I…" He looked over at Harry, a weird look in his eyes. "You have your reasons don't you… you know… for not getting in a real relationship…" Harry looked surprised.

"I… I just don't want her to get hurt…" Ron shrugged.

"Well… I don't want to get hurt…"

A/N: Thanks for reading! I decided for an emotional thing! I hope I was right!

Lovin-Lonnie: Thank you!

connieewing: You'll see!

katiemarie x3: Can't wait to hear from you again!

bellapaola: I know English(of course), a little Spanish and German!

IamHermioneGranger: Well as you can see the fun is about to start!

Padfoot-equals-lurve: He's not exactly doing much to improve his situation!

Coconut Girl: Actually I'm only doing 2! You're reveiwing both!

Chapter tease:

_"What the hell!" Hermione stood up and pointed to the door, embarrassed and outraged._

_"GET OUT RON!" Ron just stared out her. She could feel his eyes boring into her. "GO AWAY!" He shook his head and backed out. Hermione couldn't stand it. She grabbed a lamp and lobbed it at Ron. He ducked out of the door and slammed it._

_"Hermione," Cadin reached out to touch her. She turned to him and tried to smile._

_"You should probably go..." Cadin nodded and left. Hermione looked at the broken pieces on the floor._ Why did he have to come in... why did I let that happen..._ She closed her eyes. _This is getting out of control!


	6. Envy pt 3

**Disclaimer: We said we'd take little time  
For both of us to see  
And wonder what it'd be like to carry on  
Ya, I know I got crazy  
Well I guess that's just me  
If I could turn back time before the wrong**  
**Forty Foot Echo - Brand New Day**

"Hello all!" Ron groaned as his two brothers bounded into the room, dragging their girlfriends, Angelina and Alicia behind them. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Megan and Cadin nodded their greeting.

"What the hell do you want?" Ron asked. Angelina smiled brightly.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" Ron pointed to the twins.

"Besides them?" Alicia smiled, seating herself between George and Harry.

"The twins are taking us swimming! Do you all want to come?" Everyone nodded in agreement, Ron taking the reluctant path. Fred and George smiled mischievously.

"Great! Go change and let's go!" As everyone got up Ron grabbed some toast. George shook his head.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to swim until an hour after you eat… you'll get sick." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I never get sick."

"You three didn't take long." Ginny smiled mockingly.

"You don't have to do make up when you're going to the pool, dim wit." Fred smiled.

"So wonderful…"

"So joyful…" George answered. Fred turned to his twin.

"She's always happy…" George held up a finger.

"But she speaks the truth…" Angelina rolled her eyes and grabbed Fred's arm.

"Oh stop it!" Alicia latched onto George's arm.

"She's right! Let's go!"

"Come on Hermione!" They had arrived to a large public pool in the city and Hermione was refusing to enter. Cadin was trying to coax her. "Come on!" Hermione shook her head and sat down on a lawn chair. She still had her big t-shirt on.

"I don't want to swim," she stated. Harry glanced over to Ron and winked. He then inched out of the water with Ron, raising his voice so that Hermione could hear. Ron inched around to the back of Hermione's chair.

"Do you remember that time Ron when we were by the lake?" Ron grinned.

"You mean that time when Hermione was berating us on not completing Snape's essay?" Hermione glanced up from the book she had brought along.

"Do you remember what happened when she grew tiring?" Hermione's eyes bulged and she put down her book and got up.

"Oh no you don't." Harry's eyes glinted with mischief.

"Oh yes I will!" Both boys lunged at her and she bolted. She twisted out of Ron's grasp and sprinted across the grassy area of the pool. Unfortunately, Ron and Harry had longer legs and were faster. They easily caught up with her and grabbed her. She tripped and fell to the ground wiggling.

"Get on top of her!" Harry yelled over her protesting. Ron pinned down her legs and arms, straddling her waist. Harry began to tug at the shirt, trying to get it off. Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable with Ron so close to her.

"Stop it! Both of you! I don't want to swim!" She screamed as Harry tugged.

"Got it!" Ron smiled. He got off her, but before she could run Ron and Harry grabbed her and lifted her up kicking and screaming. They took her to the deep end and to her dismay threw her in.

"RON! HAR-" She never finished her statement. Resurfacing she glared at the two laughing teens. "Oh you will pay!" They grinned and jumped in. Soon they were all swimming around.

"Let's have a cock fight!" The guys all turned to each other and grinned. Instead of running at each other they attacked the girls, dunking them under water and splashing them. They were out there for a while before they decided to get lunch. Ginny offered to go and order the pizzas. After getting what everyone wanted she went over to the snack bar. As she waited for the pizzas Harry walked up and sat next to her at the bar.

"I'll have a butterbeer please," he requested. Ginny smiled at him.

"Having fun?" Harry shrugged.

"Yeah. You?" She shrugged, grinning.

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes and took his drink.

"Har har…" She laughed then pointed at his head.

"Your hairs looks under control." Harry looked up and smiled. Standing up he leaned over and began to shake his head like a dog. Ginny held up her hands laughing as Harry sprayed her.

"Ok! OK! I get it! I arrest my case!" Harry sat back down smiling at her. She turned to her drink. "My goodness… don't you ever try to control it." He shook his head.

"It's worthless." She grinned. Harry watched her as she sipped her butterbeer. She was beautiful sitting there in her baby blue string bikini. Harry remembered when he first saw her in the suit. Personally, he thought she looked sexy, but seeing how the rest of the male population with him was related to her, he had kept his comments to himself. She turned and caught him staring. She gave him a questioning look.

"What?" His eyes grew and he turned away, reddening.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Sure…" He turned back to her, feigning indignation.

"Really!" She cocked an eyebrow.

"You were staring…" She scrunched up her nose and rubbed it. "What? Do I have dirt on my nose?" Harry smiled, remembering his first ride on the Hogwarts Express. He shook his head.

"No… you don't have anything on your nose…"

"_Really_," she said. She gave him a look that he couldn't quite place and then turned to the bartender. She watched him for a minute and then turned to Harry.

"Harry I-"

"There you are!" Ginny shut her mouth and turned back to the bar as Megan came up. Harry smiled as she sat beside him. "We were wondering where you went."

"I wanted to get a drink." Harry told her. Megan smiled and then glanced at Ginny, who by now was fuming.

"Oh and Ginny… we're all waiting for those pizzas." She then turned to Harry and gently took his arm and began to lead him back to the pool. Harry stopped and turned to Ginny.

"Hey Gin." Ginny turned.

"Yes?"

"You wanted to say something?" She paused; amazed that he remembered that she had actually spoken with Megan practically pressing her boobs in his face. She smiled and shook her head.

"Forget it, Harry." He frowned and left. Ginny sighed and turned back to the bar. The bartender smiled sweetly at her.

"Don't worry… He seems very attracted to you." Ginny smiled weakly and took the pizzas from her.

"Did you have fun today?" Cadin asked Hermione as they lay on her bed. She shrugged.

"I had fun… Flying through the air wasn't the best but after that it was great." Cadin smiled and leaned in, kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and allowed him to deepen it. He pulled her close to her and rolled over so that she was below him. His lips began to travel down her neck as his hands worked on her shirt. She pulled away at first, not sure of what to do but as soon as his lips touched hers again she let him closer. He unbuttoned her shirt, allowing his hands to roam over her body. She gasped as he nipped at her neck. With trembling hands she slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he kissed her passionately. She ran her hands down his chest, smiling at the muscles her fingertips encountered.

"Whoa!" Hermione and Cadin turned to see Ron standing their in the middle of the room. He took stock of their predicament.

"What the hell!" Hermione stood up and pointed to the door, embarrassed and outraged.

"GET OUT RON!" Ron just stared out her. She could feel his eyes boring into her. "GO AWAY!" He shook his head and backed out. Hermione couldn't stand it. She grabbed a lamp and lobbed it at Ron. He ducked out of the door and slammed it.

"Hermione," Cadin reached out to touch her. She turned to him and tried to smile.

"You should probably go..." Cadin nodded and left. Hermione looked at the broken pieces on the floor. _Why did he have to come in... Why did I let that happen..._ She closed her eyes. _This is getting out of control!_

Hermione stormed downstairs and burst into the kitchen, her hair fizzy and her eyes blazing. Ignoring the startled people in the kitchen, she marched straight up to Ron.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Everyone's eyes bulged at Hermione's outburst.

"Hermione Jane Granger! What is wrong with you?" Hermione ignored her mother and glared at Ron.

"How could you just barge in?" Ron stood up, towering over her.

"What makes you think I wanted to see that!"

"You wouldn't have seen anything if you had knocked!" Ron glared at her.

"And what exactly would I have seen if I had come in a few minutes later?" Hermione's eyes bulged with anger.

"You! I can't believe you would accuse me of… argh!" Hermione let out a cry of frustration. Fred held up a hand.

"Can I ask what you two are fighting about so I can get the popcorn?" The two rounded on him, eyes blazing.

"SHUT UP!" They screamed. They then turned on each other.

"You shouldn't have been in there!" Ron stepped menacingly closer.

"I had to talk to you!" She rolled her eyes.

"That could have waited!"

"What? Until after he'd had his way with you!" Hermione gasped. Mr. Granger stood up.

"What is going on?" he demanded. Hermione and Ron ignored him. Hermione looked ready to explode.

"You didn't seem to mind when you had your way!" She stopped suddenly, her eyes large as saucers. She smacked her hand against her mouth. Ron froze, all the blood drained from him. All Ron could do was stare at her, disbelief in his eyes. Everyone stared, surprised by Hermione's revealing outburst. Mr. Granger slammed his hand down on the table.

"What does that mean!" Hermione turned to him, her eyes still large.

"I…um… I…" Hermione was stuttering. Ron seemed incapable of talking. Fred whistled. Molly stood up. She hesitated for a moment then cautiously stated her question.

"Hermione… did you and Ron-"

"NO!" Ron seemed to have regained his voice. He had whirled around as soon as he had heard the beginning of the question. He glared at Hermione. "_Nothing happened_." Hermione seemed to still be stunned at what she said. Everyone was silent for a moment until Mrs. Granger decided to intervene.

"Well… that's settled… Molly… Do you need help serving?" Mr. Granger was glaring daggers at Ron while Ron was glaring daggers at Hermione. Hermione looked helpless.

"Ron? Hermione? Aren't going to sit down?" Molly asked carefully. Ron didn't take his gaze off Hermione.

"No… I'm not hungry…" He turned and left the kitchen. Hermione turned and went after him without saying a word. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and followed after him. When they reached Ron's room, Hermione was standing outside knocking on the door.

"Please open the door Ron!" Ginny grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

"What was that!" Hermione looked from the redhead to Harry. She shook her head and turned back to the locked door.

"Ron please." There was movement from the inside and then the lock glowed. Hermione pushed the door open and entered Ginny and Harry trailing her.

"Ron-"

"You said you wouldn't say anything!" Hermione bit her lip.

"Ron I didn't mean to…" Ron was pacing the floor. Ginny was still curious.

"What happened?" Ron rounded on her.

"I told you… _nothing happened_." Harry snorted.

"Nothing happened! From Hermione's outburst down stairs it sounds like _a lot_ happened." Hermione blushed. Ron glared. Ginny whined.

"What happened?" she begged. Hermione glanced at Ron. Ignoring her he went to the door.

"I'm getting something to eat." With that he stalked out the door. Harry and Ginny turned to Hermione.

"_Well_…" Ginny pressed. Hermione looked down at her hands and sighed.

"Ron and I… we…" She looked up at them. "Ron and I almost slept together."

A/N: I love the drama! R/R!

Lovin-Lonnie: Yeah... Ron's a little scared...

x0sports4lyfe0x: Here you go... hope you like it!

Padfoot-equals-lurve: Things are about to get worse!

xMischiefManaged013: It says what's going on in the first chapter...

connieewing: Sorry it took a while... I have to read Galeleo's Daughter for school... It's a long book.

Coconut Girl: Yep... a blow up... and a secret revealed.

bellapaola: Poor Ron is right! things are about to get ugly...

IamHermioneGranger: Puppy eyes always work!

Chapter Tease:

_"Do you ever think about the future?" He looked at her._

_"Of course..." She gave him a ghost of a smile._

_"What do you see?" He turned and looked out on the lake. He stayed queit for a while, thinking it over. He then looked over to her._

_"You... I see you..."_


	7. Just Wanted to Know

**Disclaimer: The greatest tragedy of life is not that men perish,  
but that they cease to love.  
by W. Somerset Maugham **

"What?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione looked up at him.

"It happened so fast… We knew that you would be suspicious so we told that we kissed…" Harry's eyes bulged.

"So you two were really…"

"No! Nothing happened Harry…It… It happened so fast… You had left us in the dormitory to go and find something… I can't remember what it was." She looked up at Ginny. "We started talking about different things and the next thing I knew we were on his bed and-"

"We get it!" Ginny said smiling. Hermione sat up straighter.

"It's not funny Ginny… if Neville hadn't have come in who knows what would have happened."

"Neville saw you two!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione nodded. She smiled slightly in remembrance.

"Ron made him swear he wouldn't tell you…" Harry frowned.

"Then why did you tell me that you two kissed?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Ron and I aren't stupid, Harry… or at least I'm not stupid." Ginny snorted. Hermione continued. "We knew that you would figure out that something had happened so told you that we kissed." They were silent for a while. Then Ginny frowned.

"Why is Ron so angry?" Hermione blushed.

"Well… we told each other that we wouldn't mention it at all… I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone…"

"What about the fight before school ended?" Hermione looked down.

"That was about what happened… I just wanted to know how he felt about it… We ended up fighting." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Ginny glanced at Harry. Their eyes connected and Ginny tilted her head to Hermione. Harry nodded and sat down beside Hermione. Ginny got up and left the room. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"Look Hermione… you should let Ron calm down for a while… you know how he gets…" Hermione nodded, leaning against Harry.

"I guess you're right." Harry smirked.

"That's the first time I've heard you say that." Hermione smiled and shoved Harry off the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do," Linda responded smiling and crying at the same time. Dumbledore smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride." Charlie grabbed Linda and planted a good solid kiss on her. Everyone cheered, or in Fred and George's case cat called as the newly weds headed down the isle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Charlie! You're married! I'm so proud of you!"

"Mom! Can't breath!" Charlie gasped as his mother crushed him with hugs. They were at the ceremony and everything was going off well. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Megan, Ron, Cadin, Fred and George were sharing a table. Alicia and Angelina were on the dance floor.

"Why aren't you two out there?" Ron asked. Fred smirked.

"We played a little joke on Angelina before the wedding."

"She wasn't happy…" George added.

"Let's just say that I'm not exactly on her good side at the moment." The boys smiled as Megan, Ginny and Hermione shook their heads in disgust.

"You're evil." Hermione stated. Cadin stood up and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance, Hermione?" She glanced over at Ron and then nodded. Getting up she followed him out to the dance floor. Fred whirled around to find Ron staring at them passively.

"Why aren't you dancing with her?" Ron turned to him.

"I have my reasons." With that he got up and disappeared in the crowd of people by the food tent. Fred turned to Harry.

"What is wrong with him?"

"He and Hermione aren't exactly talking to each other." George gaped at Harry.

"You mean that their still not talking to each other?" Harry nodded. They stayed silent for a while when Ginny noticed Remus Lupin coming over. She grinned and stood up.

"Professor Lupin!" She gave him a hug and he laughed.

"You don't have to call me professor anymore. Lupin will do fine." She smiled brightly and sat back down. Remus glanced at Harry before talking to Fred and George.

"Rumor has it that you two are doing very well with the shop." The twins grinned and shook the man's hand.

"Nice to see you Remus."

"What took you so long?" Remus smiled.

"Let's just say that I had a little furry problem to take care of." Everyone nodded understandingly, except for Megan who was completely lost. Remus turned to her.

"I don't believe we've met," he said. She smiled.

"I'm Megan. Linda's sister."

"I thought I saw a resemblance." Her smile got bigger. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So… how are you?" Remus shrugged.

"I'm good…" He finally turned to Harry, who had been waiting patiently. "Actually, I wanted to talk to Harry." Harry got up.

"Ok," he replied, glancing over at Ginny. She smiled at him and tilted her head towards Remus. He smiled back and followed Remus over to a less crowded area. Remus turned and faced the boy.

"How are you Harry?" Harry shrugged.

"As good as anyone can be, locked up with those two." Remus smiled weakly. Harry observed him. He was thinner; his tux was hanging off of him. He was paler and pale scars were scattered over his face and hand. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Harry frowned.

"What is it, Remus?" The man looked over at him and frowned.

"Voldemort is getting stronger…" Harry averted his gaze from Remus. He knew that this was probably what he wanted to talk about.

"We'll be safe once we get back to Hogwarts." Remus shook his head.

"Voldemort's gotten onto the grounds before… so have Death eaters. Hogwarts isn't as safe as it used to be." Harry turned to Remus.

"Then what do you want?" He hadn't meant to sound rude, it was just that he hated the fact that he had to worry so much about it. He was a target. What else was he supposed to do? Remus sighed.

"Moody and I have been talking… We want you, Ron and Hermione to come over to Sirius' place for a while." Harry shook his head.

"I don't want to go over there." Remus sighed again and rubbed his eyes.

"_Harry_… you three need to be trained." He held up his hand before Harry could say anything. "I know you three have been through enough to count for experience, but we are not going to take the chance. You need to know the curses you're going to up against. The counter curses. You need to know things that Dumbledore is not allowed to teach you at Hogwarts. You need to be _prepared_." Harry remained silent after he had finished. Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I want you to think about it." Harry nodded and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it?" Hermione looked up to see that Cadin was watching her. She smiled.

"Nothing… just thinking."

"What about?" She stood on her toes and kissed him.

"You."

"How flattering."

"Really!" He smiled.

"How could you not think of me? I mean I'm handsome, smart, honest and-"

"You have an ego big enough to be a country." She finished. He laughed.

"Yes well I call it Cadina." She burst out laughing, causing some people on the dance floor to stare.

"That's nice." She stated. He smiled down at her and kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think their laughing about?" Ginny asked as she sat back down. Ron stared at her.

"Where have you been?" She blushed.

"I've been around." He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to the couple on the dance floor.

"They've been out there for a while," he said. Megan ignored him and looked around.

"Where's Harry?" she whined. Ginny stared at her in disgust.

"Why?" Megan turned to her, hatred in her eyes.

"I don't believe I was talking to you." Ron, Fred and George moaned. _Here they go again._ Ginny stood up.

"Well then… I'll go get him for you." Megan stood up also.

"No I think not." Both girls glared at each other and the men sunk down in their seats. Ginny turned around and headed down toward the lake. Megan headed for the food tent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Harry looked up to see Ginny standing there.

"How'd you know I was down here?" She smiled and shrugged.

"Woman's intuition." He smiled and patted the area of the rock beside him.

"You can sit." She sat down and stared at him.

"Why are you hiding?" He shook his head.

"I'm not hiding." They were silent for a while when Ginny turned back to him.

"I… I over heard your conversation with Lupin." Harry looked over at her, surprised. He then smiled.

"_Overheard?"_ She shrugged.

"Overheard, eavesdropping. Call it what you want…" He regarded her for a minute then turned back to the lake. She watched him for a while. "What are you going to do?" He turned to her.

"I don't know…" he let out a sigh of frustration. "I just wish that I didn't have to make those type's of decisions…I don't want to be the Boy who lived."

"But you are…"He looked at her.

"Yeah… I am…" She touched his arm.

"Harry… what are you going to do?" He stood up.

"I don't know! I… I don't want to face Voldemort! But you know what… that's all I can think about! It's either me or him! What if I fail, Ginny… what happens then?" Ginny just stared at him. She was at a loss of what to say. She got up and placed her hand on his tense arm. She felt him relax.

"Do you ever think about the future?" He looked at her.

"Of course..." She gave him a ghost of a smile.

"What do you see?" He turned and looked out on the lake. He stayed quiet for a while, thinking it over. He then looked over to her.

"You... I see you..." Ginny froze and removed her hand.

"What?" He looked out on the lake.

"I see you…" He turned back to her. His beautiful green eyes boring into her chocolate ones. She had to admit… she was scared. He leaned in; his hand reached up and cupped her face. She placed her hand over his. Their lips were so close when she stopped him. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Don't do something you'll end up hurting yourself over." He stared at her for a minute then pulled away, stuffing his hands in his pocket and looking completely embarrassed.

"Ginny, I-" She held up her hands.

"Don't apologize, Harry," she said. She smiled sadly at him. "Besides, when the time comes… I don't want you to have to make the 'I don't want you to get hurt so you have to stay behind,' speech." She gave a short laugh. "I'll leave that up to Ron." He looked down at his feet. She walked over to him and placed her finger under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "I'll be fine…" She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. That was when she noticed what was coming down the hill. She groaned.

"What does that whore want?" Harry turned to see Megan stumbling down the hill to them. He smiled.

"You're nice."

"Yeah well…" That's when they heard her.

"There you are Harry!" Megan called. Ginny started for the brunette when Harry stopped her.

"Be nice." She smiled the biggest, brightest, fakest smile Harry had ever seen and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry," she pulled out her wand. "The bitch won't feel a thing."

"_Ginny_." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine… but if she tries anything, I'm going to have to get Fred and George." Harry smiled.

"Don't worry." She smiled at him and winked. By then Megan had reached them.

"There you are. I was looking everywhere for you." Ginny shoved past her, muttering something about a large knife and a big pot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron." He looked up to see Hermione standing there.

"Where's Cadin?" She pointed to the food tent.

"He's getting us some drinks." Ron nodded. Hermione looked uncertain before she spoke.

"Ron… I… I wanted to say I'm sorry." He turned to her. What he said next confused her for a minute.

"What's different between me and Cadin?" She opened her mouth to say something then stopped, completely surprised.

"I…"

"Besides the fact that he goes after what he wants." Ron said bitterly. Hermione paused for a minute.

"Well… he's much more mature."

"Mature!" She puffed up.

"Yes. Mature. Which is the least I can say about you." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm seventeen years old 'Mione! How mature do you want me to be?"

"I don't know Ron. Surprise me!" she hissed. He let out a cry of frustration. She glared at him. "I came over here to say I was sorry for my outburst. If you're going to ask me stupid questions-"

"You're sorry about the outburst but not about what happened?" Her eyes bulged and then she glared some more.

"It was you who didn't want to mention anything. It was you who got us into this whole thing and it's you who won't admit his feelings!" With that she got up and stormed away, leaving Ron to think about a few things.

A/N: I hope you like it! I know it's long so you'll be entertained for a while.

Astrid-fusion: Thank you!

Coconut Girl: I decided to do a little G/H thing.

katerina23: I love you too.

connieewing: I hope you get back up!

RonandMione4Ever: Why... thank you!

IamHermioneGranger: I'm sorry it took me a while to update... I've been busy... School starts in a week!

Lovin-Lonnie: Thank you soo much!

Chapter tease:

_"Harry," she whispered. He stirred and then opened his eyes. Noticing her he sat up._

_"What?" She looked around, making sure that the other boys were sleeping._

_"I've been having these dreams..." He yawned and rubbed his eyes._

_"What about?"_

_"Ron." Harry moaned._

_"Isn't this what Ginny's for?" She rolled her eyes and punched him._

_"I'm not talking about those dreams Harry."_

_"Then what?" She looked over at Ron._

_"He's being controlled..."_

_"What?" She closed her eyes, trying to block out the images._

_"He's torturing me..."_


	8. Hell's Fury

**Disclaimer: We can only learn to love by loving.  
by Iris ****Murdoch **

Harry entered his room, towel around his waist and hair plastered to his neck. He began to rummage around his trunk, looking for his boxers.

"Looking for this…" Harry whirled around to find Megan holding his boxers. He gulped. He looked around, thinking about going into Ron's drawer and grabbing his underwear.

"What are you doing with them?" He asked, his voice raspy. She smiled and began to approach him. She held up his boxers. They were black with green frogs.

"I didn't know you liked frogs." Harry could feel his mouth going dry. He was now regretting not going to Diagon Ally with the others.

"Why aren't you at Diagon Ally?" He asked backing up. Ignoring him, she looked him over, smiling mischievously.

"So… _Harry._ Do you have under there?" Harry's eyes bulged. She was still coming, unfortunately, he was out of room. His back hit the wall. He silently cursed himself for letting himself be alone with out his wand. Then again… he couldn't use it.

"Uh… well…" Her body was now pressing against his, which was making it extremely hard for him to think and control certain parts of his body. She leaned in, her lips brushing his ear.

"Can I check?" She asked in one of the most seductive tones he had ever heard.

"YOU MOST CERTIANLY CAN NOT!" Harry's eyes bulged and Megan whirled around to see an extremely pissed Ginny standing there at the door.

"Ginny," Harry rasped out, still having trouble speaking. Ignoring the practically naked teen in the corner, Ginny set her sights on Megan.

"What the hell are you doing?" Megan scowled.

"Well… something you're probably too young to know about." Ginny glared at the brunette.

"If you touch Harry, I'll kill you." She hissed. Megan put her hands on her hips.

"I don't see your name on him." Ginny mimicked her.

"I don't see yours." Megan rolled her eyes and began to turn back to a scared Harry.

"Why don't you go and play with your dolls?" Ginny was outraged. She bent over and began to take off her shoes.

"You know what…. I'm going to do this by myself." She stood up straight, tapped Megan on the shoulder. When Megan turned around Ginny punched her. Megan reeled. Holding the side of her face she glared at Ginny.

"Bitch!" Both girls lunged at each other and began to roll around, screaming, scratching, kicking, punching, biting and spitting at each other. Harry began to inch out of the room to go get help. Fortunately, help came. Unfortunately, it was Fred and George. The twins stopped at the doors and gaped. The girls were still at it.

"What's going on!" That's when they noticed Harry. George smiled.

"All this over you, huh?" Harry nodded. That's when Ron, Cadin, Hermione, Moody, Remus and Mr. Weasley came to the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Mr. Weasley bellowed. Both girls ignored him. It took the combined strength of Moody, Remus and Ron to pull Ginny of Megan. As they pulled her off everyone heard a tearing sound. Hermione was the first to see what had happened. She gasped. Ginny had pulled out a large chunk of Megan's hair. Everyone turned to Megan. She had a hand to her head. On her head was a big bald patch. Both girls were glaring at each other.

"YOU!" Megan screeched.

"Oh go to hell!" Ginny screamed.

"Shut up!" Moody yelled. Both girls went silent immediately.

"What is going on here?" Remus asked. Then he turned to see Harry. He shook his head. "Never mind…" Mr. Weasley, however, wasn't going to let it slide.

"Ginny! Your room now!" Ginny's eyes bulged. She pointed to Megan.

"WHAT! She was the one-"

"I don't care who started it! DOWN STAIRS NOW!" He turned and marched out the door. Ginny, however wasn't going to go down with out the last word. As she walked out the door, she turned and waved Megan's hair around, smiling.

"What were you thinking, Gin?" Ron asked, later that night. Him, Hermione and an extremely uncomfortable Harry were in her room bugging her. Ginny looked up from Crookshanks. She glanced at Harry.

"She got on my nerves." Hermione had caught the look and cocked an eyebrow.

"Harry?" Harry jerked his head.

"What?"

"What exactly was Megan doing?" Harry reddened.

"Well… I…I was looking for my boxers…" Ron looked over at Harry.

"Your boxers?" Harry nodded.

"She had them." Ron began to laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's not funny Ron." Ron began to laugh harder.

"You're right, it's hilarious!"

"How is it funny?" Hermione asked, scowling. Ron sat up, looking at Hermione.

"Well the fact that Harry was about to get-"

"Don't even say it!" Ginny said, glaring. Ron turned to his sister.

"You get yourself in a cat fight with Megan and you expect me not to say anything?" Ginny rolled her eyes and moved over to the window. Harry watched her for a while then gave Hermione a look that said, _Take care of Ron_. Hermione's eyes widened. She shook her head. Harry gave her the same look, jerking his head to the door. Hermione glared at him and shook her head and mouthed, _No._ Harry glared back and mouthed, _Please_. Hermione scowled, but submitted. She got up and walked over to Ron.

"Ron, leave your sister alone." Ron ignored her. She gave Harry a look and mouthed, _You owe me._ "Ron, I need to talk to you." He looked up at her and regarded her carefully before he got up and followed her out the door. Ginny turned when they left.

"You're still here." He shrugged.

"I figured that you needed to get rid of your brother." She smiled slightly. Harry got up and went over to her. He took her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She stayed silent for a while before she looked up.

"I can't do this…" Harry frowned and placed his hand up to her cheek.

"Ginny, I can't-"

"I know Harry… I know…" She looked away from him. "It's just hard…" Harry turned her face to him.

"Gin…" She looked into his eyes and she couldn't take it. She leaned up and kissed him, pulling him closer. He wrapped one arm around her and placed one hand behind her neck. The kiss began feather light, acting to comfort one another simply by their presences light, but gradually became more demanding. Harry pushed her up to the wall, kissing her down her jaw bone and causing her to moan. Ginny shifted slightly and then pushed him away, looking anywhere but at him.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" She took a deep breath. "It'll just make it harder." Harry stared at her.

"Harder for what?" She looked up at him, anger bubbling in her eyes.

"Harder for both of us! When the time comes… When you have to go and for me to have to let you go!" Tears were starting to shine in her eyes. "I can't do that…"

"This is what you wanted." She closed her head and shook her head.

"Don't give me what I want Harry… We'll just end up getting hurt."

"Gin…" She pointed to the door.

"Just go Harry…" He reached out to her.

"Ginny…" She opened her eyes, glaring at him.

"GET OUT!"

"What do you think their doing?" Hermione looked over to him.

"I don't know _Ron._" Ron glared at her and both fell silent. They had been in Ron's room for twenty minutes and Harry hadn't shown up yet. Ron observed Hermione as she paced the room. Ron wondered if she knew how sexy she was. The way she moved, spoke and looked made him smile. He had noticed that ever since the wedding, Hermione had been acting weird with him, especially in the morning. She always shrunk away from him and avoided his eyes.

"'Mione?" She stopped and looked over to him.

"Yes…" She noticed him hesitate.

"Are you ok?" She cocked an eye brow.

"Of course… Why?" she asked.

"I… you…you've been acting strange." She stared at him for a while before shaking her head.

"I'm-" Just then Harry came barging in, looking disturbed. He walked over to his bed and, ignoring his startled friends, began to rummage through his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. Hermione knew instantly that something had gone horribly wrong.

"Harry… what happened?" He looked up to her.

"She said that it would just make it harder…" he mumbled going back to his trunk. Hermione sighed.

"Harry, she's just…" Harry rounded on her.

"Don't you dare Hermione! Don't you dare try to lecture me on my love life when you and Ron can't even figure out your own bloody problems!" With that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Hermione looked over to Ron. They held each others gaze for a moment before Ron stood up and went after Harry.

"_Ron!" Someone was laughing. She looked over to the redhead standing there in the corner. "Ron, help me!" He just stood there._

"_Little Ron can't here you!" Hermione whirled around to see Belletrex standing there._

"_What have you done with him?" The deatheater smiled at her and walked over to Ron. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Hermione glared at the raven haired woman. Belletrex pulled away and smirked at Hermione._

"_I have my orders." With that she backed away. "Ron… Why don't you hurt the Mudblood?" Hermione's gaze fell on Ron. He lifted up a wand and pointed it Hermione. She let out a sob._

"_Ron, no… Ron please!" He didn't even blink. She shook her head, backing up. "Ron don't. It's me Hermione!"_

"_Crucio!" Hermione screamed, her wounds bursting in pain. Just as it started it ended, leaving Hermione gasping on the floor, bleeding. She looked up, her eyes pleading._

"_Ron," she gasped out. "Please…" Belletrex sneered._

"_You filthy whore." She turned to Ron. "Do it again!" Ron's arm went up, his eyes emotionless. _

"_Crucio!" Again the pain came, causing her to buckle over. She grabbed her head, trying to stop the pain that seemed to cut through her whole body. Then it stopped. Belletrex smiled._

"_Now kill her!"_

Hermione sat up, her body drenched in sweat. She looked around and then closed her eyes. It had happened again. She had been having that same dream for a while, but for some reason the pain always felt real. She reached out for her wand and swished it around, saying the counter charm to get rid of the silencing charm. She had been putting it up, seeing as she usually woke up screaming. She rubbed her arms and got out of bed. Leaving the room she sneaked up to Ron's room. Being careful not to make a noise she opened the door and walked over to Harry's bed.

"Harry," she whispered. He stirred and then opened his eyes. Noticing her he sat up.

"What?" She looked around, making sure that the other boys were sleeping.

"I've been having these dreams..." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What about?"

"Ron." Harry moaned.

"Isn't this what Ginny's for?" She rolled her eyes and punched him.

"I'm not talking about those dreams Harry."

"Then what?" She looked over at Ron.

"He's being controlled..."

"What?" She closed her eyes, trying to block out the images.

"He's torturing me..." Harry gazed at her, surprised.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"He's torturing me, Harry. He… he wouldn't stop…" Harry looked over to where Ron could be heard, snoring.

"Ron would never-"

"I know Harry… I know he wouldn't hurt me. I'm just telling you what happened…" Harry took her arm and pulled her closer till she was leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry about it… It was just a dream." She pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes.

"That's the thing, Harry. It felt real… I could feel the curse." Harry stared at her for a moment, paling.

"That's not possible… you might just be sleeping in an odd angle and feeling it. It happens." Hermione closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"No Harry. Not this dream. I know what I was feeling…" her eyes enlarged. "Harry… you don't think-"

"No," he hissed, shaking his head furiously. "He can't be… no…"

"Then what Harry?" Harry looked over to Ron's sleeping form.

"It's just a dream Hermione." Hermione followed his gaze and stared sadly at Ron.

"I seem to be getting that a lot lately…"

A/N: I am sooo sorry for the delay. Since school has started the updates won't be coming in as much. Sorry!

Lovin-Lonnie: Problem solved. But that's not the end of it!

ur a loser but i love you: sorry for the delay

connieewing: Hermione and Ron have some things to sort through!

IamHermioneGranger: I love dreams. They're so facinating. I had a dream similar to the scene after Hermione's dream. Her and Harry were talking about Ron. It was so cool!

RonandMione4Ever: Thank you!

Snow Empress: I try to keep it as real as possible.

PigonQueen: Thanks for reading!

Coconut Girl: Is that enough of a mishap for you? I know about Ron, but he has to be the man and step up.

Chapter Tease:

_"There are things I just don't want to tell you..." He just stared at her._

_"Hermione-"_

_"What is it that's so hard?" Ron was confused._

_"What?" She glared at him._

_"Why can't you just say it?" Ron's face dawned with realization. He shifted uncomfortably._

_"Hermione I think..." She stood up, looking up at him._

_"You always told me not to think... Now I'm telling you..." She placed her hand on his chest. "Stop thinking. Tell me what you feel..."_


	9. Don't Do This

**Disclaimer: **

A teardrop is insignificant in a pool of water, but it can touch the soul as it runs down someone's face.

Anonymous.

The moment Ginny entered the kitchen the animosity was there. Megan and Ginny glared at each other with such loathing that it made everyone else uncomfortable. Ginny sat beside Hermione and leaned into her. She whispered something and Hermione shook her head. Ginny seemed to beg and Hermione again shook her head decidedly. Ginny made one last attempt and Hermione caved in. She pulled something out of her pocket and both girls put their hands under the table. Everyone noticed Hermione mumble something and the underbelly of the table lit up. Ginny smiled and pulled out her hand. Ron, Cadin, Harry, Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley spit out their food. Megan shrieked and Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! Who's hair is that!" Ginny waved the burning chunk in front of Megan, smirking maliciously. She got up and blew out the flames. Tossing the smoking hair onto Megan's plate, her face was no longer smiling, but a threatening glare.

"The next time you decide to try to shack up with Harry remember that I'll kick your ass." With that she turned and left. Ron couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing, Harry and Cadin joining him. Molly put down the pan she was holding and followed her daughter up the stairs.

"She's in trouble isn't she dad?" Ron asked, gasping for air. Mr. Weasley nodded, frowning.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii

Hermione closed her eyes and allowed the water to flow over her. She had opted not to go to Diagon Ally with the rest. She didn't want to go under the torture of facing Ron's brothers. She reached out and grabbed a bottle. Looking at the label she shrugged and poured the shampoo on her head. It smelled like cinnamon. She smiled and rubbed her head. Just then the door burst open and someone came in. She whirled around and pulled the curtain back slightly.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! GET OUT!" Ron's eyes bulged as he halted, his legs crossing.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"WELL USE ANOTHER ONE!" Ron shook his head and flipped open the lid of the toilet. Hermione glared at him.

"Don't you dare!" He smirked.

"Then shut the curtain." She scowled and pulled the curtain back into place. She put her head under the water, closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sound of Ron relieving himself. It seemed to be a while but she heard the water run and the faucet turn on. When it turned off she sighed.

"Uh oh…" She frowned and pulled the curtain back again.

"What?" Ron turned to her.

"The door's jammed." She glared at him.

"You just had to slam the door didn't you." She poked her arm out. "Hand me my clothes!" Ron looked around and smiled. Picking up her things he waved them in front of her.

"These?" She glared at him.

"Yes those you idiot! GIVE THEM TO ME!" she shrieked. Closing his eyes he tossed her the clothes. Turning off the shower, Hermione got dressed and stepped out of the shower. Pushing past him she tugged on the door. She turned on him.

"It's stuck…"

"That's what I told you." Glaring at him she paced the bathroom like a caged animal.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed be at Diagon Ally?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you?" She chose to ignore him. She really didn't want to be here with him. Those dreams were still coming and she still shied away from him whenever he was around. Ron closed the toilet seat and sat down, watching her closely.

"You ok?" She rounded on her.

"Do I look ok?" Ron shook his head, raising his hands in defense.

"Wow! I didn't mean to get you angry." She closed her eyes and turned her back to him.

"I don't want to get in a fight."

"Neither do I 'Mione." She bit her lip.

"Why do you call me that?" He shrugged smiling.

"Because I feel like it." She turned around, her eyes searching his. Her hair was still sticking to her face.

"You…never mind." Ron observed her for a moment before asking her what had been on his mind for a while.

"'Mione?"

"What?"

"Why… why are you avoiding me?" She turned to him.

"I'm not avoiding you." Ron rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm not an idiot you know. I do notice things." Hermione regarded him carefully for a while. She seemed to want to tell him something and then she shook her head and looked away.

"There are things I just don't want to tell you..." He just stared at her.

"Hermione-"

"What is so hard?" Ron was confused.

"What?" She glared at him.

"Why can't you just say it?" Ron's face dawned with realization. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Hermione I think..." She walked over, looking up at him.

"You always told me not to think... Now I'm telling you..." She placed her hand on his chest. "Stop thinking. Tell me what you feel..." Ron gazed at her, mixed feelings in his eyes. Hermione could tell he wanted to say something, but saw that something was holding him back. She took his face in her hands, pleading with her eyes.

"Ron…please…" He opened his mouth to say something.

"Ron! Hermione! Where are you?" Ron hesitated. Hermione could see the fear in his eyes and knew he wanted to bolt. He looked into her eyes and then pulled away to the door. Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

"Yeah, we're in here!" he called. Hermione turned around, her eyes begging him to say something.

"What are you two doing in there?" Harry's voice came through the door. Ron caught Hermione's gaze and held it for a moment. He then looked away, shaking his head.

"The door's stuck. We don't have our wands."

"Just wait." There was silence for a minute and then more voices came to the door.

"Ronniekens! Hermione! Are you two lovebirds in there?" Ron stiffened.

"Just get us out."

"Ok. Ok." Ron stepped back and watched as the door glowed for a moment and then heard the door squeak open. Standing there was Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Cadin. They were all smiling until they saw the looks on the occupants on the inside of the bathroom. Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears as she pushed her way past the crowd. Fred and George smirked.

"What you do Ron?" Ron gave them a drop-dead look.

"Screw you." he muttered as he pushed past them, leaving them all confused.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii

"Hermione?" She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hey Cadin." He frowned as he sat down beside her on her bed.

"You ok?" She took his hand.

"Don't worry about me."

"Did Ron say something?" Hermione looked away from him.

"Ron doesn't matter… He just got on my nerves that's all." Cadin smiled and pulled her to him.

"As long as your ok." She forced herself to smile. Leaning in she pecked him on the lips.

"I'm fine."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii i iiiii iiiiiiiiiii

Hermione woke up screaming again. She looked around. Ginny was still sleeping. She took out her wand and removed the spell. Getting out of bed she padded out the door and down the stairs. Walking out of the back door she took a deep breath. Every time she woke up she was in pain.

"Hello Hermione." Hermione whirled around.

"Oh! Mom!" The woman smiled.

"Are you ok?" She was going to say fine but found that she couldn't.

"No… I'm not ok…"

"Ron?" She smiled.

"You know me to well, mum." Her mother took her hand and led her to the bench.

"We haven't had much time to spend together since we got here have we?" Hermione shook her head. Mrs. Granger had a concerned look on her face.

"I've always worried about you." Hermione turned to her mother.

"Why?" Her mother smiled and ran her hand through Hermione's hair.

"You're my only child. Ever since I found out about this whole business with Voldemort I've always wondered if leaving you in the hands of those two boys was the right thing." Hermione grabbed her mother's hands.

"Harry and Ron would never let anything happen to me. They would never hurt me."

"Then what is Ron doing to you?" Hermione was taken back. Her eyes started to blur and before she knew it tears were pouring out.

"I… I don't know…mum…" Her mother pulled her into a hug and Hermione clung to her, sobbing. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Hermione calmed down. She pulled away from her mother and wiped her eyes. Mrs. Granger gazed upon her daughter with sad eyes.

"Hermione… I hate to see you like this." Hermione looked up to her mother.

"Mum… I love him…" Mrs. Granger took her daughter's face in her hands.

"But does he love you, Hermione?" Hermione tore away from her mother's gaze.

"I don't know…" She took a deep breath. "Sometimes I think that he does…"

"But is that enough? Is it enough to think he does when you don't know for sure?" Hermione looked up to her mother. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

"I don't know… I don't know anything anymore." Mrs. Granger wiped away her tears and looked her over.

"What happened to that brave little girl who used to know everything?" Hermione looked over to the rising sun.

"She disappeared along with the broken pieces of her heart…"

"Hermione… you need to ask him. You need to ask him." Hermione turned to her mother.

"I know…"

iiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii

Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hermione opened the door and came in. Ron turned and then stiffened. Harry smiled.

"Hey Hermione." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Ron… can I talk to you?" She looked over to Harry uncertainly. "Alone." Ron looked at her and then shrugged. Harry got up and left, knowing his place. Hermione walked closer to him.

"Ron…" Ron backed away from her. Hermione could feel the tears threatening come out.

"What do you want Hermione?" Hermione stood up to her full height.

"Ron… I need to ask you something?" Ron looked over to her.

"Well?" She gave him a sad look.

"Do you love me?" Ron straightened and stared at her.

"What?" She looked away from him.

"You heard me." She looked up at him. "Do you love me?" Ron looked at her and then away, trying to focus on something else, anything else but her.

"_Hermione_…" Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Just answer the question." Ron's eyes gave away everything. Hermione could see the fear. She could see something else. He seemed to want to say something and then he pulled away from her.

"Hermione, I have to go." Her eyes clouded.

"You can't keep pushing me out of the way." Ron turned back to her.

"Then stay out of my way…" She tried one more time. She reached out and pulled him to her. Their lips connected. Hermione felt his grip on her tighten as their lips moved against each other, trying to get something that had been forgotten. She could feel him struggle with himself and knew that he was losing. Ron suddenly pulled away shaking his head. He began to back up.

"Ron." Ron closed his eyes, trying to drone out her voice. The tears started to fall. "Ron please…" When he finally looked at her, the fear was gone. Anger remained.

"Stay out of my way Hermione." Hermione shook her head.

"Don't do this, Ron," she begged. Ron turned away from her and placed his hand on the door handle. He paused, his eyes fixed on the handle.

"Stay out of my way." He closed the door quietly behind him. With that, Hermione broke down, her legs collapsing beneath her and tears flowing without any sign of stopping.

A/N: I know it took a long time but it was worth it.

Drama-Queen93 aka Lovin-Lon...: I love Ginny. She's so spunky!

GTKari-123: I love it too!

connieewing: Well, let's hope that after all this time those pillows are still there.

Coco: You come up with everything! Oh, I read your story! It was really good. I was so amazed by the way you got Draco to turn into a complete pansy. Oh and the part when Ron was trying to teach Hermione how to use the levitating charm! I was laughing the whole time! Really good!

IamHermioneGranger: Thank you very much. I really like the parts with Ginny.

RonandMione4Ever: Here you go! Hope you like it!

For your amusement I will do a Chappie tease.

_"How could you Ron?"_

_"Piss off Ginny."_

_"Is that what you told her?" Ron whirled around._

_"What does it matter?" She looked at him disbelievingly._

_"I can't believe you! She loves you and all you can do is ask what it matters? She's in her room crying! She hasn't stopped crying since yesterday." Ginny shook her head. "I never knew someone could cry so much." Ron paced like a dangerous animal._

_"I never meant to hurt her..." Ginny got up from the bed and touched his arm._

_"Ron... what's holding you back? She loves you and we all know you love her. Why can't you tell her that?" Ron shook his head._

_"I... I just can't... you wouldn't understand..."_


	10. Why

**Disclaimer: Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart, my heart  
**-**Toni Braxton, Unbreak My Heart**

"Ginny. Where's Hermione?" Ginny glared at Ron.

"She wasn't feeling well today." Ron ignored her and continued reading a letter he had received from Charlie. Harry glanced at him and then returned to his food. Ron had been silent since he had exited his room yesterday. Hermione had surfaced half an hour later, sobbing. Harry had tried to talk to her but she had insisted that she didn't want to talk to anyone and declared that Ron could go to hell. Harry was still worried about the two but he had other things to think about at the moment. Lupin was coming in an hour and Harry had failed to talk to Hermione about the proposal. He had gone over it with Ron last night but all he got was a grunt and a look Harry had yet to decipher. Ginny, like always, had gotten it out of Hermione, though, as she had told Harry earlier that morning, that it took a while to understand what Hermione was saying through the tears. Cadin was upstairs trying to get into Ginny's room to talk to Hermione.

"Oh dear. Is the poor thing alright?" Mrs. Granger coughed politely.

"Maybe we should ask your son that Molly?" Ron finally looked up. Molly turned to him.

"Ron, what-"

"What did you do to her you bastard?" Ron stood to face his angry twin. Ginny would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious.

"What makes you think I did something?" Ron asked menacingly. Cadin snorted.

"Hermione's upstairs crying her head off. Who else could it have been?" Ron grabbed Cadin's shirt.

"Listen you piece of crap. Stay out of my business." Cadin shoved Ron away.

"You're an asshole you know. Hermione deserves a better friend, not some prick that makes her cry all the time." Ron's fist came so fast that it took everyone in the kitchen a few moments to realize what had happened. The two boys were on the floor, punching and kicking each other.

"Stop it!" Hermione ran into the room and pulled out her wand. "Reducto!" Ron was blasted back into the wall. Hermione ran over to Cadin and helped him up. After making sure he was ok, she stormed over to Ron, tears still in her eyes. He struggled to his feet, glaring at the boy across the room. "Stop it!" She pushed against his chest. "STOP IT!" Ron gaze fixed on her and she saw the blaze start to become bigger. "Stay away from him!"

"He better stay away from me!" She shoved him into the wall.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" That's when everyone saw his jaw clench and his fist ball up. Harry took a step forward, his eyes traveling from a distraught Hermione to Ron's balled fist. Hermione noticed also and she glared at him, holding up her head defiantly.

"Go on! Hit me! If that will help me stay out your way, hit me!" For one horrifying moment, Ron looked like he would hit her. For one horrifying moment, Ron's hand raised and for one horrifying moment, Hermione's whole body quaked with fear. Ron's hand finally relaxed, but his glare didn't. Ron shoved past Hermione and stormed up the stairs. Hermione stayed where she was, her eyes closed, trying not to cry again. The look on Ron's face had terrified her.

"Hermione…" She turned to face them. Harry stepped forward. "Are you ok?" Hermione looked around, as if trying to find something to distract her, but she couldn't stop the tears. She looked back at Harry and shook her head.

"No… no…" She pushed past everyone and disappeared up the stairs.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii

"How could you Ron?"

"Piss off Ginny."

"Is that what you told her?" Ron whirled around.

"What does it matter?" She looked at him disbelievingly.

"I can't believe you! She loves you and all you can do is ask what it matters? She's in her room crying! She hasn't stopped crying since yesterday." Ginny shook her head. "I never knew someone could cry so much." Ron paced like a dangerous animal.

"I never meant to hurt her..." Ginny got up from the bed and touched his arm.

"Ron... what's holding you back? She loves you and we all know you love her. Why can't you tell her that?" Ron shook his head.

"I... I just can't... you wouldn't understand..." Ginny frowned and placed herself in front of him.

"So you're just going to hurt her?" Ron looked at her.

"That's just it Ginny… you know how me and Hermione fight." Ron crossed over to the window. "I'm just afraid that I might say something that I know I'll regret… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…" Ginny stared at him, amazed.

"You're afraid of loving her aren't you…" Ron turned around to her.

"I don't know anymore…" Ginny walked over to her brother and pulled him into a hug. At first she thought he would pull away but to her surprise he held on to her. She could feel his need for her to be there. When he finally pulled away, he didn't look her in the eyes. Ginny offered him a small smile.

"It'll be ok." He looked out the window.

"I hope you're right…"

i iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii

Hermione wiped furiously at her eyes.

_Why am I letting him get to us?_

_**Because he almost hit us!**_

_But he didn't!_

_**You saw the way he looked at us. If looks could kill, he'd be waiting for the Dementor's kiss right now!**_

Hermione let out a frustrated moan.

_Why is he doing this?_

_**Being the brain, can I offer my opinion, seeing as it's probably more though out than yours.**_

_Be my guest._

**_Well… maybe he just doesn't love us._**

_No._

_**Ugh. Why can't you just face the fact that he might not love us?**_

_Because! I've seen the looks he's given us. A guy doesn't give those types of looks without there being something behind them._

_**Looks don't mean anything!**_

_He kissed us so many times!_

_**It didn't mean anything to him.**_

_Don't say that… _

_**Why? Never has he told us that he's loved us. NEVER! Yet you still break yourself over him. You cause us so much hurt! This is your fault.**_

_I think- _

_**That's just it! You don't think! That's what I'm up here for! All you do is cause us to cry! Maybe you should just forget Ron! He doesn't want anything to do with us.**_

_But…I thought he loved me… We both did… we both did…_

Hermione put her face in her hands. She hated crying, but that seemed to be all she was doing. How did he do it? How did he make her feel like the only woman in the world one minute and then reduce her to a crying mess the next?

"Hermione?" She turned around.

"Oh hi Harry." He regarded her carefully before sitting next to her.

"You ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Harry frowned.

"You shouldn't have done that Hermione." She turned to him, disbelief in her eyes.

"What? Protect Cadin?"

"No. Egg Ron on." She gave him an incredulous look.

"Egg him on?" Harry rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

"Dammit Hermione. He could have knocked you out! He probably would have to if you had kept on talking!" Hermione avoided his eyes.

"I didn't do anything." Harry looked slightly disgusted at her childish behavior.

"Oh please! We all saw what happened! You saw what happened! He was going to hit you Hermione! You know that. Then what? What would you have done then?" He calmed himself down and then kneeled down in front of her. Hermione looked up into his eyes. "I'm worried about you Hermione." She looked away.

"I can't keep doing this to myself…I have Cadin, why am I crying over Ron?" Harry didn't answer. Instead he took her hand and kissed it.

"Ron loves you." Hermione held on to his hand.

"Harry."

"What?" She looked back at him.

"What is he afraid of?" Harry was silent for a while. Then he finally looked up.

"The same thing I'm afraid of." She gave him a ghost of a smile.

"And what's that?" Harry's gaze shifted to Ginny's bed.

"Loving someone he might lose."

iiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii

Lupin waited patiently for Ron. Hermione had been updated on what Lupin was here for and now she and Harry were in the backyard with Remus, waiting for Ron to show up. When he finally appeared at the door, he froze. His eyes were on Hermione. He seemed uncertain, but finally came out anyway. Shaking Lupin's hand he leaned against the tree.

"Well… now that we're all here… Harry?" There was a silence.

"I… I think it would be a bad idea at the moment." Harry hadn't had time to tell Remus about Ron and Hermione's _fight_. Putting them in a house together for a week would probably land one of them in Azkaban. Harry wasn't about to put them through that type of torture.

"Why?" Harry glanced uneasily at his two friends.

"Well…" he took a deep breath. "Ron and Hermione are fighting." He received glares from both friends. Realization dawned on Lupin's face.

"Ahhh… well… it wouldn't be good to put you two in the same house." Hermione stood up.

"You make it sound like we're going to kill each other."

"I might." Ron muttered. She rounded on him.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Neither was I." She marched up to him.

"Listen you bastard. The next time you decide to threaten me, I'll curse you." Ron sneered, leaning in.

"Do it. I dare you." Hermione's wand whipped out, but Ron's hand was faster. Quidditch was to thank for that. Again the fear was in her eyes. Harry stood up as Lupin stepped forward.

"Ron!" Ron glanced at them.

"Stay out of this," he growled. Turning back to a frightened Hermione, he pulled her closer.

"The next time you decide to threaten me with your bloody wand, don't," he hissed. Letting her go, he stalked back into the house. Hermione stood there for a moment and then she swung around, her eyes blazing.

"I HATE YOU!" Ron froze in the doorframe. Harry and Lupin stared. Tears were pouring down her face as she glared at Ron's back. "I HATE YOU!" Ron's body seemed to sag as he disappeared into the house. Lupin touched Hermione.

"Hermione?" She wrenched away from him, sobbing.

"Don't touch me!" She sunk to the ground. "I hate him… I hate him so much…"

A/N: Thank you for reading!

Blood-In-The-Stars: Thanks for reviewing.

mesaqt: Why thank you!

Coconut Girl: You flatter me! I love your story!

rupert grint is sexy: I know! I hate Cadin also! Your name has got to be the best name in the world! Rupert grint is sooooo sexy!

jayne-ron-leo: Ron has a lot of problems.

connieewing: Ron has always broken Hermione's heart.

PigonQueen: Thank you!

Loki10125: That's an interesting idea...

KittyMojo: Man! Kitty's been stressed. You have major anger management issues... I LIKE IT!

justafishinthesea: I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the next chappie... maybe put in a bit of H/G romance...

My last message wasn't very clear. Please check out my banners. Go to harrypotterfanfics and search for Siriuslyinluv. The stories should be there. Also go to HPFF, Penname is BlairWitch (underscore)Original. Please check it out!

Chapter Tease:

_"Whats going on?" Ginny asked, scooting closer to Harry. He looked around._

_"What are we doing here?"_

_"Look..." Hermione murmured. Ginny and Harry turned around._

_"The Shrieking Shack?" Hermione frowned._

_"Do you think their in there?" Ginny stood up straighter._

_"Only one way to find out."_


	11. Something's Wrong

**Disclaimer: **

If he wanted the world to be a happier place, he'd lift my tears up off of my face. And if he wanted the world to keep spinning around, he'd pick the pieces of my heart up off of the ground.

Anonymous

Harry was sitting on his bed, looking out the window, watching the storm clouds darken and swell causing more rain to fall. He sighed. It had been raining all night and it didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. He glanced over to Ron's bed. Ron was sitting cross-legged and reading the most recent letter from his brother. Harry was worried about his redheaded friend. He hadn't spoken at all since Hermione had yelled at him and Harry was afraid that if he kept it in any longer he might take out his feelings on an unsuspecting bystander. Harry looked back out the window, musing over this in the stifling silence. Hermione had retired to Ginny's room and a haunting silence, which she had kept up all morning. At the moment, Harry had no idea what was going on outside the bedroom. There had been relative silence throughout the house, as if everyone sensed the need to be cautious as to not awake the seething surface that was Ron. Harry sighed again, listening as the rain pounded harshly on the roof.

He turned around when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called. Hermione poked her head in meekly.

"Harry," she whispered, glancing tentatively at Ron. His eyes momentarily looked up then returned to his letter. Harry stood up, beckoning her over. She hesitated, her eyes still on Ron. Finally she entered the room and crossing over to Harry. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" She avoided his eyes, looking uncertain.

"I… I'm leaving." Harry gaped at her. Her eyes traveled over to Ron. He didn't look up, but she could tell he was no longer interested in the letter by the intensity in which his eyes were boring into the parchment. She looked back up at Harry. "I think that it would be better if I did…" Harry glanced over at Ron also, nodding slightly.

"Yeah…" he murmured absent-mindedly. He turned back to her. "Where are you going?" She frowned.

"That's what I came to ask you about. We wanted to know if it would be alright if we stayed at Sirius's place, seeing as it is practically yours." Harry looked taken back for a minute, the mention of his godfather bringing back unwanted memories. He shook his head, clearing it of the awful images and brought himself back to the present. He nodded.

"Of course, yeah." She nodded. There was an awkward silence and then Harry pulled Hermione into a big hug. He kissed her on her head. "You don't have to go," he whispered. Hermione pulled away slightly, looking up at him.

"If I stay it will only get worse… I don't think I can handle that kind of pain." He frowned and nodded. She gave him a weak smile and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll be fine," she whispered. He looked doubtful but gave her a hopeful smile non-the less. Pulling away from him, Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrinkled envelope. Smoothing it out as well as she could she placed it in front of Ron.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday," she said. Pointing to the letter she whispered, "Please read it." He didn't look up, but his eyes did shift to the letter. She reached out for his hand, but he pulled away. She frowned and straightened up. She turned back to Harry.

"We're leaving right now," she said sadly. He nodded, his eyes now fixed on Ron.

"I'll be down in a sec," he assured her. She nodded and exited the room. Harry waited until Ron looked up at him.

"See what you've done."

"I wish you didn't have to go, Margaret," Molly complained, embracing Hermione's mom. Mrs. Granger smiled slightly.

"I think it's for the best," she said, glancing to her daughter. Molly nodded understanding the reason perfectly. Mr. Granger steered his wife to the fireplace and they stood with Lupin, waiting for Hermione.

"Hermione," her mother called gently. Hermione turned and nodded. Giving Cadin one last hug she stepped into the fireplace and just like that they were gone. They all turned around to find Ron standing there on the stairs, gazing at the empty hearth. When he realized he was the center of attention he turned around and started back up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Molly asked angrily.

"My room," came the quiet answer. Molly put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one foot. Fred and George grinned, waiting for the onslaught.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You should be ashamed of yourself. That girl is your _best friend_ and you hurt her! She cares a lot about you!" Ron refused to turn around.

"I really don't want to talk about this."

"Too bad! You think that you can just treat her how you wish! Ever since you two were young, you've been the bane of her existence! You've always made her cry and you never apologize! That girl loves you and all you can do is break her heart!" Ron's grip on the banister tightened, his knuckles growing white. His jaw was set and his body visibly jerked at the mention of Hermione's feelings towards him, but he still refused to turn around.

"Ronald Weasley, look at me when I talk to you! I cannot believe that you would do such a thing. Didn't I raise you better than that? You should know better that to-" Ron had finally snapped. Whirling around he glared at his mother.

"SOD OFF!" His mother gaped at him, along with everyone else. No one had ever dared to go against the Weasley matriarch. Ron's chest rose with exertion as he glared at her. Mr. Weasley stepped forward, outraged.

"Now you listen-" Ron rounded on him.

"No you listen to me! What I do is my bloody business! If you think that I don't care that she left then you're wrong! So piss off!" With that he stalked up the stairs, leaving the room in a deadly silence.

* * *

It was a week later and Hermione found herself in her room, gazing at an old photo of Ron, Harry and her. They were waving back at her with smiles on their faces and it made Hermione question the whole thing. Had her and Ron really been friends or were they just nice to each other for the sake of Harry? 

_No…No it wasn't because of Harry. We spent times alone… intimate times. _

"Hermione?" She looked up to see her father standing there at the door. She smiled and patted the space next to her. He came over and sat next to her.

"You ok?" She nodded. He frowned. "You're thinking about him aren't you?" Hermione looked away from her father.

"Dad…" He took her face in his hands.

"Hermione, look at me." When he had her attention he continued. "He's treated you in the worse possible ways and yet you still love him?" Hermione could feel the tears starting again. Placing her hands on her father's she opened them.

"He wasn't always like this…" Her father cocked an eyebrow. She sighed. "Sure he made me cry, but… it wasn't always like that… I mean one minute he would be a mean and insensitive prat but the next he would treat me like I was the only girl alive. Like I was worth something…" she bit her lip, looking at anything but him. Mr. Granger frowned and pulled his daughter into a much-needed hug. Collapsing into his arms she began to cry, hated tears pouring down her face. Her father held her close, stroking her hair like a small child, whose pet had just died. His daughter had been reduced to nothing but tears and it broke his heart.

"Anyone who does this to you doesn't deserve you…" They were silent for a while, Hermione clinging to her father.

Suddenly there was a crash down stairs and voices could be heard. Then they could hear feet approaching up the stairs and the door opened to reveal Ginny and Harry. Hermione stood up.

"What are you two doing here?" Ginny paused to catch her breath as Harry walked over to his friend.

"Ron and Cadin are missing." Hermione gasped.

"What? When?"

"Last night probably. We haven't seen them since then." Hermione glanced over to her father. He frowned, but nodded. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out the door, followed by Ginny.

"What are we going to do?" Harry pointed to Ginny. She nodded and pulled out a small object. Hermione moved closer.

"A shot glass?" Ginny nodded.

"I think it's a portkey." Hermione's face dawned with realization. She shook her head.

"No… no way! We are not going to take a rogue portkey. Do you know how dangerous that is? Harry! You of all people know that! Look where it got you! It could be a trap!" Harry grabbed Hermione's arm.

"If we don't take that portkey Ron and Cadin could die!" Hermione looked torn. She glanced at the small item with extreme dislike and finally gave in. Moving over to Ginny she touched the glass. Harry placed his hand on it also.

"Ok… one… two… three!" The familiar tug at the navel and before she knew it Hermione was flying, banging into Ginny. Finally it ended and they all came crashing to the ground.

"Ow!" Ginny exclaimed, landing on a root. Harry placed a hand to his lips pointing to the rather large crows that were watching them with extreme interest.

"Shhh…." Hermione noticed as well and grew extremely uncomfortable. She looked around as Ginny observed the strange birds.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, scooting closer to Harry. He looked around.

"What are we doing here?"

"Look..." Hermione murmured. Ginny and Harry turned around.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Hermione frowned.

"Do you think they're in there?" Ginny stood up straighter.

"Only one way to find out." Hermione nodded and followed Harry as he headed for the ominous building. As they drew closer Hermione had a bad feeling. They should have brought someone else with them. Harry managed to get through the boarded up door and helped the girls through. They stood there in the broken hall looking around when Ginny heard something.

"Did you hear that?" They looked at her.

"What?" Hermione asked eagerly. Ginny frowned.

"It… It sounded like…" It came again; this time all of them heard it. Harry frowned also.

"It's coming from the Whomping Willow entrance. Hermione took off running, lifting up the trapdoor and lowering herself down.

"Hermione wait!" Harry called, cursing instantly. If someone was hiding here, they certainly knew they were there now. He grabbed Ginny's hand and followed Hermione into the tunnel. Ginny pointed.

"There she is," she whispered, following Hermione until she stopped. Hermione pointed to a small hole in the wall.

"It's coming from there." Harry moved in front of her and lowered himself into the hole. Looking around his eyes found something that made him gasp. On the far wall was the bloodied form of what Harry assumed to be Ron; though it could have very well had been Cadin. He couldn't tell. He heard Ginny and Hermione drop in behind him and heard them gasp. Hermione moved forward, but Harry stopped her. He shook his head.

"It could be a trap…" He could hear Hermione whimper in protest, but she stayed put. Stepping with caution, Harry approached the wall.

"Ron?"

"HARRY!" They all whirled around to see Ron being slammed into the wall by a rather large man. Ron gave a small grunt and then slid to the ground, unconscious.

"GET THEM!" Someone screeched, and more men appeared. Harry hesitated, then whirled around, grabbing Ginny and shoved her to the hole.

"Go!" She realized what he was doing and tried to push back, angry.

"I'm staying here!" Harry glanced behind him to see that the men were advancing fast. He rounded on Ginny, his eyes pleading with her.

"I don't have time for this! Get up there and go get help, now!" Ginny could tell that he'd do anything to get her out of there. She turned around for the hole, hesitated and then turned back around, giving him a quick kiss.

"Stay alive," she whispered, then disappeared up the hole.

"There goes one!" Harry whirled around to see a wand.

"It doesn't matter… look we got here… The Boy Who Lived…" The group parted, letting through a woman that Harry loathed. "Nice to see you again, Harry." Harry spit at her.

"You're a bitch." Bellatrix Lestrange grinned wickedly.

"You wont be saying that once the Dark Lord arrives…" her gaze turned to Harry's struggling friend. Bellatrix glided over to Hermione, grazing her finger across Hermione's cheek.

"Until then… I'll have my fun with this one." Harry started for Bellatrix when two deatheaters grabbed him.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Bellatrix turned, an amazed look on her face.

"My, my. You don't seem to remember what I did two years ago…" She leaned in so that her face was an inch from Harry's. "I'll soon teach you the same lesson I gave to Sirius before I killed him." Harry lunged; the only thing holding him back was the full strength of the two deatheaters. Harry glared at Bellatrix with the deepest loathing.

"I'll kill you… I swear I'll kill you," he murmured, the promise of death dripping from his voice. Bellatrix ignored him, turning back to Hermione. She addressed the men holding Harry.

"Put him and that redheaded one in the arena cell."

"Which redhead?" Bellatrix touched Hermione's face.

"Potter's little sidekick." Hermione watched as Harry was hauled off. She tried to follow him, but she was held back.

"Harry!" Harry struggled to get back to her.

"Hermione!" Then he disappeared into a rocky hall. Hermione struggled some more until Bellatrix grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"Listen Mudblood. I suggest you stop squirming. Once I get your little boyfriend down to the arena, you'll have plenty to wriggle about." With that she dragged Hermione off.

* * *

"Ron…" 

"Hmm…"

"Ron get up." Ron moved around, then opened his eyes. He tried to get up and felt someone help him stand. Ron rubbed the back of his head and looked around.

"Harry?" Harry patted him on the shoulder.

"Glad you're back." Ron groaned, feeling the bump where his head had made contact with the wall.

"Please tell me that we aren't where I think we are." Harry pointed to the small stone arena outside the cold, moldy stone cell.

"Hate to break it to ya," he responded. Ron moved to the bars and grabbed hold of them, leaning his head against them.

"Did Hermione get away?" he asked quietly. Harry stepped beside him, looking out into the empty arena.

"No… but Ginny did…" To Harry's surprise, Ron chuckled and turned his head slightly to look at Harry with a slightly sarcastic smile on his grave face.

"Of course…" Harry frowned.

"What?" Ron sighed and shook his head, shifting his gaze beyond the bars.

"Nothing… you did what you had to…" They were silent for a while until they heard some voices coming down one of the many corridors. The voices resonated in the theater. Suddenly Hermione appeared, staggering across the floor and then tripping.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled. She looked up from her place on the ground, her eyes wide with fear.

"Ron! Harry!" She tried to crawl over but Bellatrix appeared and grabbed her hair, causing Hermione to yelp in pain. Ron slammed his fist against the bars.

"Let her go!" Bellatrix ignored him. She waved away the guards and smiled at the writhering girl in her hand.

"It's time for you to learn your place," she sneered as she motioned into the dark. Hermione whimpered as Cadin stepped forward, wand raised. Bellatrix smiled wickedly.

"You remember Cadin, don't you." Hermione continued to whimper. Harry watched on in horror as Hermione closed her eyes, trying to shut out the reasons why she woke up screaming at night, only to open her eyes to the nightmarish reality she was faced with.

"Oh no…" Harry muttered. Ron frowned.

"What?" Harry didn't take his eyes off the horrific situation unfolding before them.

"Hermione's been having these nightmares… She's dreamed about this." Ron grabbed Harry's arm.

"She dreamed that Cadin would hurt her?" Harry finally turned his gaze to the restless Ron. He shook his head.

"Not Cadin… you…"

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I was having a hard time coming up with a good ending to this chappie! Just to reward you for waiting so long, I made this chappie _much_ longer than normal.

PigonQueen: Yes, well Ron has a few issues to resolve before he tell Hermione how he feels.

connieewing: It was starting to look like that. But now it looks like she wont have either one.

Coconut Girl: No, he's not possessed. He's just really agressive.

jayne-ron-leo: If you think he was afraid of losing her then, imagine how he feels now!

x-Drama-Queen93-x-: I updated finally!

katerina: She was even more brave when she left the house!

KittyMojo: Like I said before, Ron has to deal with some of his problems before he verbally admits that he loves Hermione. Hermione always had a feeling that he loved her, but he never wanted to say it.

For good behavior, I give you... a Chapter Tease!

_"We need to get out!" He nodded, grabbing her hand and racing down the corridor. Suddenly, she stopped and whirled around._

_"Where's Ron?" Harry looked around._

_"He was just behind me!" Hermione started back down the stone path._

_"Hermione wait!" Harry raced after her, entering the arena again._

_"HERMIONE! MOVE!" Hermione looked toward the voice and then up. She screamed..._


	12. Hell Isn't Just A Place With Fire

**Disclaimer: "To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering, one most not love. But then, one suffers from not loving. Therefore, to love is to suffer; to suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy then is to suffer, but suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be happy, one must love or love to suffer or suffer from too much happiness."**

** Woody Allen**

Hermione screamed out in pain Cadin held the curse. Her nightmare becoming a horrifing reality. _Not completely,_ her sub-consious told her.

"That's enough!" Bellatrix screamed. Hermione was left there on the floor, whithering in pain. Ron banged his hands against the bars.

"Let her go!" Bellatrix finally snapped. Whirling around she glared at them.

"Shut up! Before I make you trade places with your twin! Then we'll really see how high the little mudblood can screech." Ron glared at her, mouth clenched. Hermione raised her head from the floor, her eyes begging Ron to keep quiet, while Harry stood there anguish, just hoping that Ginny would get back before that threat actually came true. Bellatrix continued her work, commanding Cadin again.

"Crucio!"

Hermione doubled over, her insides screaming for release. Bellatrix grinned.

"Cadin... I've always heard that the mudblood was a whore..." Hermione's eyes bulged with fear. "Let's see if it's true." This time Harry and Ron were at the bars, screaming vile profanities at the deatheater. Hermione forced herself up and tried to crawl away but Bellatrix had grabbed her. Yanking her back, Bellatrix dragged her to the middle of the arena and whistled. Five men appeared. Hermione whimpered. Bellatrix leaned down so that her lips were touching Hermione's ears.

"I want to hear you scream for mercy," she whispered. "I want to hear you beg me to kill you once their through with you." Hermione's body started to shake violently, her eye's filled with an unbridled fear.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ron screamed. Bellatrix looked up at the two boys.

"I won't touch her... but I assure you that my men will." Ron watched in horror as the men surrounded Hermione, her screams echoing into the depths of Ron's memory. Bellatrix exited the ring around the wretch and started off down the corridor, her laughs vibrating forbodingly off the walls.

Hermione's throat burned, her voice rising in octaves as they grabbed at her, pulling at her clothes and yanking at her hair. They laughed as one jumped on her, holding her down as another ripped of what was left of her clothes. She cried, begging for the help that Ron and Harry couldn't provide. She cried as they forced themselves upon her, taking away her innocence as she pleaded for them to stop. They ravaged her, biting her skin greedily, pulling on her hair and grabbing her body. Hermione struggled, bringing down her hands with an energy that she couldn't sustain and being consumed by a hell that wouldn't let her go.

Ron and Harry banged on the bars, tortured by the pleas of their friend. They watched in revulsion as the men continued their onslaught, breaking what was once untamed.

Finally they released her, leaving the arena and leaving her. She lay their crying, curling up into a ball; her only safe haven now. Ron and Harry sunk to their knees, eyes still on the girl, who, just a few monthes ago would have kicked anyone's ass who dared touch her, but now lay there exposed, flinching and shaking.

"No..." Ron muttered, shaking his head. He slammed his fist against the bar. "NO!"

* * *

It seemed like hours since they'd been left alone. Hermione had stopped crying, but hadn't moved from her spot on the ground. Harry had made attempts to try to get her attention, but either she had passed out or she just wouldn't listen. It ended up being the former. Ron was sitting in the corner of the cell, his eyes haunted with the event that had taken place just hours before. He hadn't spoken since. 

"They're...won't need... horrifically... amazing..." Harry heard the scattered conversation as the speakers made their way down the corridor. Harry backed up into the dark corner, motioning to Ron to be quiet. He didn't have to say it twice. They watched as Bellatrix appeared with a hooded figure. The figure walked over to Hermione's shivering body and bent down. A hand appeared and caressed Hermione's back. She didn't move. The figure then stood up and shoved her with his foot. Hermoine woke up screaming.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ron screamed, unable to control himself. The figure turned and lifted off the hood. Harry's breath hitched, and a new terror took over him.

"_Potter,_" Voldemort hissed, moving to the cell door. "A pleasure I'm sure..." he then turned to Ron. "And who's your friend...a Weasley... Oh Potter, you could at least to better than that..." Harry stood, the deepest loathing showing in his glare. He remained silent. Voldemort smiled and then turned back to Hermione who had stopped screaming, but started whimpering once Voldemort appeared. He looked down at her, his eyes raking over her body lustfully. He spoke over his shoulder.

"Your mudblood seems a little afraid of me... maybe I should... _introduce_ myself to her."

"If you touch her-"

"If I touch her what Potter!" Voldemort countered, his eyes burning. "So far you haven't been able to do anything to protect her! What the hell makes you think you can protect her now!" Harry backed away from the bars, glaring silently. The Dark Lord smirked. "Just like the hero... all talk with nothing to back it up..." He turned to Bellatrix. "Take the girl to my room." She smiled, nodding. Getting her signal, two men beside her grabbed Hermione. She began to scream, kicking.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! HARRY! RON! NOOOO!" Ron and Harry were up against the bars, screaming. Voldemort came up to the bars, sneering at Harry.

"When I'm done with her, I'll come back and finish you off." Harry tried to reach out but he had pulled away, trailing after the voice of a tormented girl.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ The explosions sounded, shaking the arena. There were shouts and then Hermione appeared, staggering across the arena, covered in dust. She was coughing terribly.

"HERMIONE!" Both boys yelled. She turned to them then back down the corridor. Following her were several deatheaters, though their backs weren't facing her. They were throwing curses at whoever was still in the hall and whoever was in the hall was doing the same. Hermoine ducked, sheltering herself in the dark end of the arena.

_BOOM!_ Another explosion was set off. Suddenly Bellatrix appeared, stumbling along, hacking. Several others appeared after her, firing off curses and screaming profanities. Harry and Ron called out to Hermione but she ignored them, hiding herself in her corner, her eyes closed and head shaking, trying to ignore the battle that was forming right in front of her.

_BOOM!_ This time people flew back, shrieking in pain. People appeared at the entrance, except this time they were shooting at the deatheaters. Harry's and Ron's heads snapped around when they heard Hermione scream. She was being dragged off by some deatheaters. There was a flash of green light then two of them collapsed. The other two ran. Hermione collapsed on the floor, gasping and crying.

"Stand back!" The boys turned to see Lupin. Obeying they watched him raise his wand.

"BOMBARDA!" The iron bars exploded and Harry and Ron ran out. Looking around, they started over for Hermione. She looked up at them, tears streaming from her eyes. Another explosion sounded and she screamed, seeing the two deatheaters that had spotted them. She looked up at Harry.

"We need to get out!" He nodded, grabbing her hand and racing down ruined, cloudy corridor. Suddenly, she stopped and whirled around.

"Where's Ron?" Harry looked around.

"He was just behind me!" Hermione started back down the stone path.

"Hermione wait!" Harry raced after her, entering the arena again.

"HERMIONE! MOVE!" Hermione looked toward the voice and then up. She screamed seeing the stone ceiling hurtling toward her. Ron shoved her out of the way as the rocks came crashing down.

_BOOM! CRUCK!_

"RON!" Hermione and Harry screamed, seeing his body disappear beneath the rubble.

A/N: I know, it's short but I thought it would be best to stop there! I hope you liked it so far... or _didn't_ like it! That's ok to! I still love you! I slightly altered the chapter tease so that it could fit the situation. Like I said before. I don't have the next chapter planned so the chapter teases might not fit properly. To be honest, Blood and Chocolate is extremely hard to update. I have at least five alternate endings and I haven't even decided on one yet. Be patient with me!

Blood-In-The-Stars: Thanks for reviewing!

jayne-ron-leo: Cadin's possessed, but I know what you mean. I don't like him either and he's my own creation!

x-Drama-Queen93-x-: No comment! I need comments! They're the only thing that keeps me smiling! That and other things, but when I'm on the computer, they're the only thing that keeps me from coming apart while I'm writing these stories!

KittyMojo: Don't apologize. I was just kidding! Like I said, I have at _least_ five different endings. So I don't know about the whole kiss and tell thing.

Coconut Girl: No, it wasn't Cadin it was Ron she was dreaming about. Just in reality it ended up being Cadin, which for her still sucked. Great job on When A Door Closes so far! Keep it up and update soon.

connieewing: I hope you don't fall to hard!

Avanell: Ron deserves alot, but I doubt he deserves what I just gave him.

tefy: Here you go!

No Chapter Tease!


	13. Reality

**Disclaimer: JK is right, I am just an adapter, jada jada jada, just read it. **

"Hurry!" Hermione screamed, clutching to the dark robes Harry had given her after confiscating them from a fallen deatheater. Harry was digging through the rubble as Hermione crouched close beside.

"HARRY! HERMIONE!" Harry continued to work as Hermoine turned around, her eyes wide.

"Ginny!" The frightened girl ran over, dodging curses as the war raged on. Her eyes took in Hermione's withered body.

"What happened to you?" She asked breathlessly. Hermione shut her eyes, shaking her head. She pointed to the pile.

"Ron's trapped!" Ginny's head snapped to the pile, fear written all over her face.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! CREAK! BOOM!_ Everyone froze, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"THE CIELING'S GOING TO CRASH!" Someone screamed. Hermione whirled around to face Harry.

"No... We have to get Ron!" The ground began to shake, trembling under the force the hail of stone caused as it fell to the floor. Harry continued to dig until someone came lumbering up.

"Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed. The man nodded.

"We have to get out. Now!" Hermione shook her head.

"Ron's stuck!" There was a huge pause, then another shatter of rock. Hagrid looked slightly sick.

"We have to get out! It's no use! We have to get out while there's still time..." More rocks fell, making Hagrid's point more clear. Tears began to run down Hermione's face as she continued to shake her head.

"We can't leave him behind..."

_BOOM!_ Both girls screamed when the rocks shattered close by. There were hardly people left in the arena. Harry's eyes connected with Hermione's for a moment and she knew. She knew what would have to happen. Tears fell unchecked as she stood.

_BOOM!_ Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the corridor, which thankfully hadn't collapsed yet. Both girls were crying. Harry and Hagrid followed, stopping along the way to help a fallen comrad. They had just reached the hole to the Whomping Willow tunnel. Hermione paused as Harry helped some others through. She gazed down the broken passage, sobbing.

"I can't do it..." she murmured. She then turned to Harry. "Harry... we need to go back..." Harry shook his head, flinching as the cavern continued to collapse.

"We can't... It's to late."

_BOOM!_ "EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!" A man screamed as he headed out of the desolated passage. He reached the two and shoved them to the entrance. "You two need to get out now! This place is going to collapse any second!" Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the tunnel just as the cavern collapsed, dust clouding the tunnel. They ran, struggling to find their way out before the place was destroyed. The three emerged from the hole and found themselves in the desecrated foyer of the Shrieking Shack. The house groaned as the foundation below it disappeared. Harry ran up to the door and started to kick. The man next to them pulled out a wand.

"_BOMBARDA!_" The door exploded and the three tumbled out. A large crowd had formed, screaming and pointing. Hermione struggled to her feet, clinging to Harry as the two watched. The Shrieking Shack gave out one last moan, shuddering. Then it died. Falling into a cloud of dust, the shack disappeared, shattering the night sky with rubble.

All Hermione and Harry could do was stare, shock filling their faces.

"NOO!" Hermione screamed, burring her face in Harry's chest, sobbing uncontrollably as he stood there limply, oblivious to the world around him and the cries of the friend beside him. Silent tears ran down his face as he stared. Finally he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as they both cried, suffocating in grief. They collapsed to the ground, neither strong enough to support the other. Harry sat there, his face burried in Hermione's hair as they sobbed and they wept. Crying for the loss of innocence and the loss of a friend...

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch together, holding onto each other. Their eyes were haunted with the event, just hours before. Some had tried to approach them, only to recieve empty stares and silent responses. Hermione was shaking terribly with injuries uncountable, but Harry wouldn't let anyone touch her, screaming at anyone who dared. The Burrow was filled with activity, Aurors trying to get information. Ministry officials conversing quietly with Order members. Press being dealt with outside, all of them asking for the Golden Trio. None of them knew... 

The injured had been sent to St. Mungos and captured deatheaters were residing in Azkaban. Voldemort had managed to get away with several others, including Bellatrix. Cadin hadn't been found. The Weasley's were in the kitchen, trying to get the story out of a shell-shocked Ginny. She had remained silent ever since she had emerged from the shack. The Grangers were with them also, having been informed what had happened. No one had yet been informed about what had happened to Hermione.

"Harry..." came Hermione's small voice. His heart contracted painfully at the vuneralbility of her voice.

"What do you need?" She shifted her weight on his lap so that she could look up at him.

"He's dead..." Harry looked away from her, the truth unbearable to look at. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from starting again. She saw what he was trying to do and started to cry again. She burried her face into the crook of his neck, her mumbling barely audible.

"He's dead..." she repeated. He shook his head.

"Stop it..." She continued to cry.

"He's dead..."

"Stop it..."

"He'd dead, Harry."

"I said stop it!" He stood up, pushing her on to the couch so he could glare at her. The fireplace burst into flames and everyone in the room stopped, captured by the scene unfolding in front of them. Hermione looked up into Harry's emrald eyes.

"Harry please!" She begged, not wanting to be alone. The anger left instantly. Fear, exhastion and pain was all that was left. He fell to his knees in front of her, gazing into her eyes. She bit her lip.

"Please Harry..." Harry finally brokedown. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in her lap and he cried. Hermione leaned down and kissed his head, before resting her head on his, letting her tears mix with his as they fell unchecked, exposing their pain. Exposing their grief...

* * *

"We want to see the Harry, Hermione and Ron!" a reporter called from the crowd. The scene was a press briefing a day after the attack. The people on the platform were Corneilius Fugde, Albus Dumbledore, Percival Weasley, Aurthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody and several other Ministry officials. Strangly, Ginny Weasley was up there also. The press had been after the trio since the attack at the Shrieking Shack had become public. Dumbledore stood and approached the podium.

"I'm sorry, but they are not able to see anyone right now."

"Well, why the hell not? We've seen everyone else! Hell, we were even allowed into St. Mungos. Why can't we see the Golden Trio?" Ginny stood up, her chest rising angrily. She walked up next to Dumbledore and glared at the man who had asked the question.

"You want to know why you can't see them? Because their grieving!" Ginny screamed, angry tears stinging her eyes. "Ron's dead!" Aurthur and Percy ran up and grabbed Ginny right before she collapsed, her breathing irregular. The Minister of Magic stood up and walked up.

"No more questions."

A/N: I've got nothing to say. Most of my reviewers know me enough to expect this. Those of you who are new, well... if you read my other original stories, I'm not all about happy endings. And no, there will _not_ be a sequel to this one.

justafishinthesea: Now you've found out...

x-Drama-Queen93-x-: Not exactly Voldemort. He never got a chance.

Ali: My meaniness just got worse.

jayne-ron-leo: no... that just shows that you're really into the story you write. If you love and hate your characters. I'm sure Rowling hates Voldemort!

Harry-Ginny Ron-Hermione: Well, first of all, Ginny can't apparate, so she had to make her way to Hogsmeade and find a fireplace. Which isn't easy seeing as deatheaters are probably lurking around. Second: Hermione's the easiest target. She's like the sister Harry never had and Ron's love. Easy target. Bellatrix is just really smart! Thrid: Hermione was already trapped before she could move to the exit, and besides. Shes a loyal friend. She'll stick beside Harry no matter what. Not saying that Ginny isn't loyal, but Harry did make a good point about the going to get help thing. thanks for the questions.

connieewing: Hey! Have you read my other story, Boogyman. I haven't heard from you. I would really like to know what you think of it!

tefy: I'm awful that way. Torturing the characters. You'll see that about me.

EmsaysGrr: Why... thank you!

Coconut Girl: Sorry about that! It was a little hard to right for me too.

KittyMojo: WOW! That was probably the most positive review I've ever gotten about a negative chapter... very interesting. (Strokes chin)

No Chapter Tease. Updated Profile. New banner links! Check it out!


	14. Keeping Promises

**Disclaimer: Please Read This one. It has _everything_ to do with this final chapter:**

**Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so.**

David Grayson

Hermione and Harry approached the wreckage. Most of the wood had been cleared away, but the cavern had totally collapsed, making it impossible to excavate. A memorial had been put up in honor of the men and women who had died that day. Then there was a special one. One the Weasleys had put up while Harry and Hermione had finally gone to the hospital. Hermione kneeled down in front of it while Harry remained standing, holding onto her hand as they both gazed upon their friend's final resting place. Hermione touched the cool stone, swiping angrily at the tears that were now falling.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry..." She said to the memorial. "I promised myself I would never let you see me cry. Even when I was eleven, I told myself, 'Never let Ron see you cry.'" She let out a small sob and felt Harry squeaze her hand. "Now you're gone..." She looked around, trying to find the words to say.

"I'm afraid Ron... The thing is I'm pregnant." Harry's hand gave a jerk and Hermione looked up at him. His green eyes were laden with surprise and sorrow. She pulled away from his gaze and turned back to the stone.

"I found out this morning..." She took a deep breath then continued. "I always thought I would get married before I had children, but I'm going to through with it... and I'm going name him Ronald Bilius Weasley Granger." She laughed, despite her self. "Yeah, it's a boy..." She bit her lip. "Look, Ron... I know things were never great between us. This whole thing ended so quickly." She could feel the tears coming again. She looked away, wiping her eyes. "We never got to say goodbye... but... after everything that's happened, I just want you to know that I love you... and that I will always love you." She stood up, letting Harry put an arm around her.

"Ron loved you too..." Harry whispered, his eyes on the memorial. Hermione turned to Harry, a ghost of a smile on her pale features.

"I know..." she turned to the vast desolation. "I know..." She sighed. "Can we go?" Harry nodded. He started to go with her then paused.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Hermione nodded, crossing her arms and started off down the hill. Harry walked back up to the lone stone. He looked down at it for a moment.

"We promised each other that if anything happened, the other would look after Hermione..." Harry gave a short laugh. "Never thought it would be me..." He took a deep breath. "I'll look after her. Her and the baby." With that he turned and started to leave, then stopped again and gave it one last glance. "See you later mate..."

**The End...**

A/N: Well that it. They said their goodbyes.

PigonQueen: Thanks for reviewing. This was the final chapter.

x-Drama-Queen93-x-: This isn't the only story I'm doing. There's still The Boogyman and Fallen Angels. They have the _prospect_ of ending well.

jayne-ron-leo: I almost started crying, writing this last chapter. I really get into the emotional part of these stories. Sometimes I hate myself for it.

anonymoose: I'm not going to say that I base these stories on my own experiences, even though I might, but I do put all of my heart into writing the characters as realistically as possible.

KittyMojo: I agree. Not all stories have a happy ending.

connieewing: I cried too!

Blood-In-The-Stars: Thanks!

Avanell: You sound like Harry!

Coconut Girl: That would be an interesting sequal. Hermione in Therapy. But no... I've done sequals to every story I've written I don't think I can do another. Sequels are hard to do.

**_Thanks to all the reviewers! You're the ones who keep me writing!_**


End file.
